Everything Has Changed
by msleahbeah3236
Summary: Maya is extremely bitter about her family's decision to take in a member of the ice hounds to benefit her brother's hockey career especially when it means giving up her bedroom to a total stranger. Will she feel differently when she actually gets to know the boy she already decided to despise? Camaya fic! I think it will switch between Maya and Cam's POV changed title!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is another new story! I have just been in a Camaya state of mind for forever now, and I'm sure all of you Camaya lovers are okay with that.**

**I'm pretty sure I read a story on here with a similar concept quite a while ago, but I don't think the author ever finished it so I'm going to go ahead and write this. Please let me know if I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi.**

"It's a great opportunity for your brother! Blah! Blah! Blah!" I mimic my parents as I bring the last of my boxes into Katie's room. I absolutely love that I am being forced to share a room with my sister for a freaking year just so Trevor can be on some stupid hockey team! Not!

It might get him into the big leagues my butt! I don't care how good he thinks he is. My older brother will never be a pro hockey player. I bet the only reason they even put him on the team was so they would have more willing host families for all of the stupid hockey obsessed buttheads.

I don't want to share my house with a total stranger. I am a blossoming teenage girl for crying out loud. What are my parents thinking bringing in a boy that they don't even know?

He could be a total creep who tries to peep at my sister and I. Well, more likely my sister. She's the pretty one. I'm just an awkward, flat chested, glasses wearing, frizzy haired cello geek.

Regardless, it's not fair that I have to change my life around so that a stranger can come live with us in MY room. You'd think that they would have him share a room with Trevor, but nope! "Campbell" gets my room, and I am living with Katie in hers until she goes to college next year.

The only plus to all of this is that I'll get Katie's room to myself after she leaves, and it is significantly bigger than mine. In the mean time I am pretty sure Katie is going to hate me more than she already does because she's pretty pissed about the new living arrangements too.

I set the box of picture frames and other trinkets on my bed which was put in here by my dad and brother earlier. I don't know where my parents expect me to put my stuff. Katie's closet is filled with her stuff and my dresser can only hold so much.

My mom told Katie to clear out half of her closet for me, but of course… she hasn't yet. It's going to be really difficult to clear all of my stuff out of my closet if I don't have anywhere to put it.

"Maya, I thought I told you to empty your closet!" my dad yells from my old bedroom.

"I would have it done already, but Katie didn't make any room in hers, and I don't know where to put it!" I say walking across the upstairs family room into my old room.

"He's coming in two days and we still haven't painted or put the furniture together. Put it in the office closet for now!" he instructs with a serious tone pointing to the closet full of clothes.

"But dad" I argue irritated. "But nothing, Maya" he scolds pointing his finger at me. I roll my eyes at him as I stomp obnoxiously over to my closet before grabbing as many garments as I can carry and taking them all the way down to the basement where the stupid office is.

"This is so unfair!" I groan as I carry my fifth and last trip of clothes down the basement stairs.

Seriously though, why didn't my dad turn his office into a bedroom for the hockey kid? It would have been a lot easier for everyone if my dad sacrificed his home office rather than my room. He's the one who cares about Trevor's hockey crap anyway.

I'm sure he would prefer to live down here rather than upstairs with all of us. I mean it's quieter down here. There's a window. He would have a lot more privacy and his own half bathroom. Heck, I wouldn't mind living down here… Okay, yes I would. It's a bit creepy at night when everyone else is on a different floor, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

"Is it empty?" my father asks curiously raising an eyebrow at me as I come up the stairs and go into my new shared room.

"Yep!" I assure irritated as I take my jewelry box as well as 2 picture frames out of the box and transfer them onto my dresser that was also moved this morning. That's as good as it's going to get.

"Hey Maya, you wanna help us paint?" my older brother asks me with a grin standing in the doorway.

"No thanks!" I reply aggravated sitting on my bed with a pout adorning my face. "What's wrong did you finally get your period?" he asks jokingly starting to walk in. I scoff at him and throw the empty cardboard box sitting next to me at him while yelling "Get out!"

"Okay then..." he says cautiously stepping out taking the box with him. "Someone is turning into Katie!" he says in a singsong voice as he goes to my old room to help my father paint.

"Ugh!" I sigh angrily falling back on my bed. Why does everything have to change like this now? I'm nervous enough about starting high school without the added pressures of sharing a room with my sister and having a strange boy living across the family room.

**Alright, is it worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I decided that I am going to switch between Maya and Cam's pov every chapter unless otherwise specified. This one is in Cam's and the one after this will be Maya's and so on. Thanks for telling me to continue. The first chapter was more of a preface than a frst chapter, but it's okay. Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi**

Cam's POV

The train comes to a halt and it all hits me. The day I have been dreading for months has finally arrived. Today is the day that I have to meet the family that I will be living with for the next year.

I bite my nails nervously as I get up from my seat for the last 8 hours bringing my back pack along with me. Here it goes!

I walk hesitantly to the area where the luggage car is being unpacked and grab my suitcases. Now to find the Matlins…

As I wheel my bags with me I notice an excited looking blonde woman in her early 40's with a sign that reads "Campbell".

I find myself biting at my lower lip anxiously as I make my way to the woman not quite knowing what to expect.

"Hi" I greet the overly happy woman shyly. "Are you Campbell?" she asks nicely with a smile waiting for me to respond.

I nod my head nervously and before I can even tell what is going on her arms are wrapped around me embracing me in a hug, and she is shouting "It's so great to meet you!"

As soon as the unfamiliar woman lets go of me I notice two teenagers sitting on a bench behind her.

"Campbell, my name is Margaret Matlin, but you can call me Maggie and these are two of my kids… Maya and Trevor." The woman says excitedly pointing to the two kids behind her.

"Hi" the slim,curly haired blonde boy greets with a friendly smile. "Hi" I say back awkwardly still recovering from his mother's first overly enthusiastic salutation.

"Maya!" Maggie scolds the skinny blonde girl sitting on the bench with her head in her phone and her ear buds in. "What?" she asks defensibly taking one of her ear buds out of her ear.

"Say hello to Campbell!" she continues gesturing to me as I stare at the girl awkwardly wishing Mrs. Matlin wouldn't have brought so much attention to me.

"Hi" the small blonde with her hair in a messy looking bun acknowledges annoyed as she gives me a death glare. "Hello" I say back timidly before nervously turning back to the girl's brother.

"Trevor, help Campbell with his bags!" Maggie orders her son gesturing to one of my two suitcases.

"It's okay. I've got it." I tell the two of them anxiously not wanting anyone to be forced to help me.

"I'll help you. No worries!" the boy adds grabbing the handle of one of the suitcases behind me. "Well, thanks" I smile nervously just trying to be polite.

Maggie guides us to a minivan in the parking lot of the train station and Trevor helps me put my bags in the trunk before getting in the passenger seat next to his mom.

"Are you gonna get in?" the girl named Maya asks me with an irritated tone as she sits in the middle row of the van behind her brother with the door closest to me still open. "Um… yeah" I say anxiously climbing into the single seat next to her.

"So Campbell, my husband is at my oldest daughter's soccer game today, but I am going to bring you three kids out to dinner so we can get better acquainted. Would you like to choose where we eat?" Maggie asks me curiously as she tries her best to pull out of the parking lot.

"uh… no. I'm fine with anything." I answer anxiously fiddling with the unzipped zipper of my hoodie.

"Oh don't be silly. Where would you like to eat?" she continues insistently as she pays careful attention to the road. "I don't really know any places around here." I tell her honestly as I keep pulling the zipper up and down a few inches near the bottom of my hoodie nervously.

"Oh… Well, what kind of food do you like?" she asks furrowing her eyebrows together. "I don't know" I answer still feeling extremely uncomfortable in this car with these strangers.

"How do you feel about Denny's? They have a pretty straight forward menu." Maggie adds smiling at me in the rearview mirror.

"Sure." I respond back just wanting the conversation to be done.

"Okay. There's one right down the street from here." She tells me as she continues down the road.

"Mom, red light!" Trevor yells as his mother pounds her foot on the break sending me flying into the back of her chair.

"Oh dear… is everyone alright?" Maggie asks everyone in the car worriedly as she looks at her son and then back at her daughter and I. Maya is sitting next to me giggling at the fact that I hit my head on the back of the seat. I have to admit… her giggle is rather cute.

No! Cam, don't you even think about it! She's probably 12 and she is your billet sister? I don't really know how that works…

"My mother is probably the worst driver on the planet. Seat belts are crucial!" Trevor tells me with a sympathetic frown.

"Maya, stop laughing at the misfortune of others!" Trevor jokes with his obviously younger sister. "I will laugh at what I want to laugh at!" she comments still laughing.

"Maya!" her mother scolds in a serious tone again shutting her up. She sure is harsh with her.

We get to the parking lot of Denny's, and Mrs. Matlin pulls into a spot or 2 spots if you want to get technical with it.

"Nice park job!" Trevor teases his mother as he gets out of the car. I follow the rest of the family as they go into the dining establishment and Mrs. Matlin asks the hostess for a table for 4.

"Do we need a kids menu?" the hostess asks looking at Maya, and she shakes her head obviously disgusted by the woman's assumption.

We sit at a booth with me on the inside sitting across from Maya and Trevor on my left sitting across from his mother.

"So Campbell how was your train ride?" Mrs. Matlin asks me making conversation, and I reply with a simple "Good" as I start to feel a little more comfortable around the family I had just met 30 minutes ago.

"Are you excited to be starting at Degrassi in a few weeks?" Mrs. Matlin continues with the same excitement she has had since I had arrived in Toronto.

"I guess…" I respond not wanting to tell her the truth which is no. Why would I ever be excited about starting at a new school where I don't know anyone?

"Mom, maybe you should stop asking him so many questions. It's probably overwhelming!" Trevor butts in calming his mother's excitement slightly. Thank you Trevor!

"Hello! My name is Wendy and I will be your server this evening. Can I start you all off with drinks?" a waitress asks as she comes over to the table.

"Yep!" Maggie answers with a smile. "I'll take an iced tea" followed by Trevor saying "Coke" and the waitress looking at me "Um… water" I answer anxiously as my foot starts to tap quickly underneath the table. "Sprite" Maya answers with a small grin.

"Alright, I'll have those drinks here real quick and I'll give you a few minutes to decide on food." The brown haired, brown eyed waitress tells us as she walks off.

I look at the menu a few minutes before deciding to get breakfast for dinner. Blueberry pancakes sound really good right now. They're actually my favorite breakfast food.

"Have you all decided yet?" Wendy the waitress asks happily, and Maggie looks at all of us to make sure we had. "I think so"

Same line up as drinks we tell the waitress what we're ordering and when she gets to me I say "Blueberry pancake stack" as I hand her the menu, and Maya looks at me like I had said something wrong before saying "same".

"What a coinkidink! Blueberry pancakes are Maya's favorite!" Maggie grins giddily pinching her daughters cheek and getting her hand smacked away by Maya as Wendy he waitress goes to put the order in. "No way! Mine too" I say toward Maya as if it were the craziest thing for both of us to like a fairly common breakfast food.

Maya rolls her eyes and I can tell that Maya does not like me. I don't know why. I mean I just got here, but I can tell when someone dislikes me and Maya definitely does.

"So you're going to be a sophomore this year right?" Trevor asks me after taking a huge bite of his burger. "Trevor! Chew first!" his mother berates before I get the chance to answer him. "Yeah. What grade are you going to be in?" I ask curiously before taking another bite of pancakes.

"Eleventh" he answers after swallowing his food. "Isn't that something, Maya's going into 9th grade. Cam's going into 10th. You're going to be in 11th, and Katie is going to be in 12th. We have a kid in every grade living at our house this year." Maggie laughs humorously speaking to her son who shrugs while chewing before answering "Cool" when he is finished.

So Maya is a freshman. She doesn't look it. At first glance I thought the very pretty girl was maybe12 or 13, but if she's a freshman she's gotta be at least 14 right?

"Are you excited to start highs school?" I ask Maya with a small anxious smirk feeling slightly disturbed by her perpetual dirty looks that have been occurring the entire dinner.

"Nope!" she answers simply moving a blueberry around her plate with a fork.

"Okay…" I reply awkwardly. I'm obviously not making any progress here. She is determined to hate me for no reason.

By the time we get to the Matlin house it is dark outside, but even in the dark I can tell that this traditional looking house is a lot bigger than my house in Kapuskasing. It has got to be at least 3 times the size of the 1 story, 2 bedroom house that I share with my 2 brothers and my mom and dad.

Trevor helps me bring my bags inside while Maya and her mother rush into the house quickly.

"Dennis, Katie, we're back!" Maggie calls as Trevor and I enter what appears to be a formal living room with my bags.

Suddenly, a girl I have not met emerges on the stairs and a man emerges from what looks to be a kitchen.

The girl looks like an older, brunette Maya without glasses and the man is obviously Trevor's father. They have the same nose and long face shape.

"Campbell, this is Katie and this is my husband Dennis." Maggie introduces me to the older Matlin sister and their father.

The girl named Katie has her wet hair tied up in a bun and is wearing pajamas when she holds her hand out to shake mine. I shake her hand as she says "So you're the hockey star?"

"I guess so…" I reply nervously before letting go of the girls hand and watching her stand back so her father could greet me.

"It's nice to meet you son! My name is Dennis, but you can call me D-Dawg, or Denny from the block, or Dad. I mean I'm cool with whatever!" He jokes shaking my hand and causing me to genuinely laugh for the first time since coming here.

"The sad part is that he's serious. Aint that right D-Dawg?" Trevor adds laughing before his dad replies. "Yep it is Tre to the vor" Dennis continues to joke with his son.

Okay… these guys are pretty funny. I might have fun here after all.

"Trevor, why don't you show Campbell his room?" Maggie asks her son patting his back.

"M- dawg, we're getting to that. Chillax!" he tells her jokingly.

"If you ever call me M-dawg again I will slice you in your sleep. I don't care if you are my son." Maggie laughs walking past all of us to the kitchen.

"She's kidding" Trevor assures me shrugging it off. "I figured" I respond smiling.

Trevor helps me bring my bags upstairs and then shows me around the house and introduces me to their family pets, Penelope an extremely strange looking small brown dog ,George a very friendly long haired gray cat ,and lastly Liza the bearded dragon. I'm not a huge fan of reptiles, but I'm sure that I can manage if she isn't out in the open too much.

I finally get settled into the room I will be living in for the next year and realize how much I already miss home. Too bad I won't see my parents or my stupid brothers for 2 whole months.

This year is going to be a lot harder than I thought and I didn't think it would be easy.

**Okey Dokey! What do we think? Did i do okay at portraying this? Tell me in a review or shoot me a pm. Thanks for reading! Please follow, fav, and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi. **

"Maya, go practice that stupid thing somewhere else. I have practice at 8 tomorrow and I need sleep!" Katie yells at me annoyed as I play my cello.

"It's only 8:30. You don't need that much sleep!" I yell back not stopping my playing of the song I have been practicing.

"I think you're forgetting whose room this is!" Katie shouts getting up angrily.

"It's OUR room Katie! And, that means I have a right to be in here just like you do!" I retort still playing my cello.

Katie gives me a glare of pure disgust before snatching my bow out of my hand and holding it in a position that looks like she is going to snap it right in half.

"You wouldn't dare!" I say angrily standing up and looking up at the slightly taller girl with a scowl on my face.

"Don't test me! I have to sleep!" she announces proudly still looking as if she might snap my bow in half if provoked.

"I need to practice! I have a lesson tomorrow!" I snap back at her not breaking eye contact.

"I think something that could get me a full ride to college is a bit more important than your stupid cello crap!" she yells back loudly before our mother opens the door.

"What is with the yelling?" our mother asks us aggravated as she walks into our bedroom.

"Maya won't stop with her stupid cello and I need to sleep." Katie explains as I yell "Katie won't let me practice and I have a lesson tomorrow."

"Maya, you can practice cello tomorrow!" our mother orders optimistically and bringing a smug smile to my sister's face.

"That's not fair! Why does everything that Katie and Trevor do always take precedence over what I've got going on?" I yell at my mom accusingly. I don't know why I'm surprised. It's always been this way. Nothing I do even matters to them.

It's always Katie this and Trevor that. I'm not a sports star so that means I don't matter in this stupid family.

"That isn't true and you know it. We pay a lot of money for you to play the cello, but there are other people in this house. You need to be considerate." My mother retorts shocked at my outburst.

"Yeah whatever" I respond as I set my cello on my bed and walk out of the room furiously. I don't know where I plan on going. Usually if I had a fight with my mom or sister I would go to my bedroom to cool off, but now that there is an idiot hockey player in there, I have no choice but to go into the bathroom to cry.

I absolutely hate not having my own space. I knew that this would happen too. I knew that Katie was going to be a jerk about my practice schedule and I knew my parents would take her side. This is how things go in my house.

Everything revolves around Trevor and Katie. I'm not saying that I want all eyes on me because I don't but it would be nice if for once my parents put what I care about first. It's insane. I mean I have a cello recital twice a year yet my parents insisted on going to my brother's stupid hockey play offs before going to my last recital and they missed my entire performance.

I know that my parent love me, but I just wish that they were a little more interested in things that I like. I tried to be into sports like my siblings. My parents signed me up for all sorts of sports when I was a kid, but I'm really uncoordinated and I just suck at them. It's not my fault that I suck at sports. Trust me… if I had the choice I would be just like Trevor, but I don't and I'm not.

I love to play cello despite how much it annoys my family. The only one of them who even tries to act like they like to hear me play is Trevor, and he's just trying to be a good brother. Let's face it… my family isn't exactly cultured.

When I get upset like this I would usually turn to my cello and practice, but since I am pouting because I'm not allowed to play I have nothing to cool me down. I exit the bathroom after washing my face of the few tears that I had spilled over getting yelled at and notice my brother's bedroom door is open. I wonder if he's available to listen to a rant about my parents.

When I get to his door on the opposite side of the TV area I walk in not bothering to knock saying "Can you freaking believe Katie?" in an exasperated tone as I sit next to him on his bed.

"Oh hey, My. What happened?" he asks curiously turning toward me. That's when I notice the hockey guy is in here talking to Trevor too. Well crap…

"Nothing. Nevermind!" I groan standing up and walking out irritated. I miss my bedroom and it's all that kids fault!

"Maya, come back!" my older brother calls for me causing me to turn around in the doorway. "What?" I ask with a loud sigh. I just want to get out of here.

"What's did Katie do?" he asks concerned. "I want to practice and she's being a jerk." I reply standing at the door with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Oh… That sucks." He says with a genuine frown. "Yep… I miss having my own room." I tell him with another sigh as I turn around to sit in the family room to watch TV.

I start watching the latest recording of my favorite TV show, "Pretty Little Liars" and before too long my cat George joins me sitting on my lap.

When the episode is a few minutes from being over, Campbell exits my brother's room and sits on the sectional far from where my cat and I sit. I find myself giving this boy that I already decided is a total butthead a mean look as he looks around the room.

"Can I help you?" I ask rudely starting to pet my cat a little too hard for his liking and causing him to jump off of my legs and rub his head against Campbell's leg. Great! First dude steals my room and now he's taking my cat.

"Um... sorry." He apologizes shyly obviously getting a bit anxious at my cruelty. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that I took your room. I had no idea." He apologizes honestly as he fidgets awkwardly. This kid has a lot of nervous tics…

"Well, thanks." I add awkwardly. I've been a real bitch to this guy and here he is apologizing for taking my room. Maybe I was wrong about him…

"Also, if your sister won't let you practice whatever you play then you can practice in your old room whenever you want to." He adds with a very awkward smile.

The scowl that graced my face when he walked in is replaced by an apologetic frown as I tell him "That's actually really nice of you to offer. Thanks…" I feel like a terrible person now. I've been giving him a hard time since I met him yesterday and he's actually kind of nice.

He pets George as the cat parades around his legs and I bite my lip awkwardly thinking of how I plan on saying sorry for being kind of mean to him.

"He reminds me of my cat Lucy at home. She's friendly too." He says as my cat jumps up on his lap and he pets him.

He likes cats too. What kind of boy is he? "He's definitely a lot more chill than your dog." He adds laughing slightly as my cat snuggles up on his lap. It's strange. George has always been my cat. He usually doesn't like anyone but me and sometimes my mom. I wonder what's so special about Campbell.

"He's usually not so friendly toward strangers. He hides from most guys. It's weird that he likes you." I tell the boy as he continues to cuddle with my cat.

"I don't know. That is weird. I'm glad he likes me though. He's good company." He mentions looking up at me with a small smile.

"Look, I'm sorry about being kind of mean to you yesterday… and today." I apologize to the boy who has proven himself to not be that bad.

"Don't worry about it. I understand. I'd hate me too if I were you." He jokes nervously as he continues to pet George on his lap.

"I shouldn't have been such a jerk. Sharing a room with my sister just…kind of sucks!" I tell him with a slight laugh.

"Tell me about it. I share a room with my two brothers in Kapuskasing, and it can get pretty crazy." He laughs agreeing with me. "Last night was actually the first time in my life that I have ever slept in a room by myself, and quiet is really weird to fall asleep to for me." He laughs still stroking George's gray fur.

"Well, I guess I'm lucky in that aspect. Katie is actually really quiet. I can't even tell she's in there when she's sleeping." I laugh flicking the TV off with the remote.

"Speaking of sleeping, I think I'm gonna hit the hay. If we aren't in bed by 11 my dad comes up here and throws a hissy fit. He's a bit of a control freak when it comes to that." I giggle getting up from the sectional and making my way to my and Katie's closed bedroom door.

"Oh… okay. I'm gonna go to bed too then. Goodnight!" he says picking the cat up off of his lap and placing him down on the floor before heading to my old bedroom.

I make three kissy noises in order to call George over to me, but he follows Campbell. "Come on George" I call the cat over one last time to no avail. Looks like I don't have a sleeping companion tonight. George likes Campbell…

As I open up the door to my and Katie's bedroom I notice Campbell picking up the cat and carrying him over to me. "I don't want to take your cat too" he smirks awkwardly handing the 9 pound cat to me."Thanks"

Yeah… I was wrong. Campbell is definitely not just another hockey jerk. He's actually really sweet.

**Tell me what you think! I very much appreciate any and all suggestions. I am always trying to improve as a writer. I update faster if I know that people like it so please follow, fav, and review! Have a great day Lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovely readers! I am so grateful to all of you who reviewed. It makes my day to read what you have to say so keep it up! Thanks so much for reading and what not. It makes me so happy to know that people like what I write. I wrote this chapter extra long and I must say there is some actual cuteness in this one. You guys said that the last one was cute, but that wasn't even my intention in that one. I just was trying to make Maya not hate him. lol Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi**

My first hockey practice was a total bust. I was so nervous about meeting everyone that I couldn't focus. I couldn't even make a single goal during drills which is not like me at all.

I feel so out-of-place on this team, and I want nothing more than to just go home. All of the guys are older than me and taller than me. It's intimidating and I would much rather be back in Kapuskasing on my old team.

After practice the coach actually talked to me about how the recruiters had been watching me for years and how he had expected more from me. He told me that I was let on the team because I showed a lot of promise and that I need to focus.

I explained to him that I was just a bit nervous and that I promise I can do better. I probably shouldn't make promises I don't know if I can keep… Being on the Ice Hounds is stressing me out to no end. I can't take the pressure of being on a team with a whole bunch of older guys who look down on me. And, I'm super nervous about starting at a new high school in just a little less than a week.

To top it all off I am missing my family like crazy. A week away from home and I'm already a homesick mess. How am I supposed to survive a whole year here?

"Dude, I thought you were supposed to be good?" Trevor asks as we climb into the back of his mother's van after practice.

"I was just a bit nervous I guess." I tell him tapping my foot quickly as I buckle my seat belt something that I had grown accustomed to in the last week of riding around with Maggie.

"Well you better get over that quick. You should have heard what they were saying when you were talking to coach. It was pretty brutal."Trevor lets me know with an awkward frown on his face.

Great… Just what I need… My team, the guys who are supposed to be like my family away from home hate me.

I start biting my nails anxiously as Trevor continues his speech. "They don't even think you should be on the team. You're supposed to be the HOT shot and you didn't even make ONE shot. I couldn't even really disagree because let's face it; I'm not the best on the team either."

"Trevor, that's enough!" Maggie butts in quieting her son who is making me extremely uneasy about the whole situation. I'm usually not bad at hockey. I'm usually pretty good. Hopefully this was just an off day…

I watch out the window as we arrive back at the quiet neighborhood in which the family lives. I want to talk to my older brother about it, but he's thousands of miles away. I guess it's time for our first Skype session.

I go up to the room that will never feel like home and get my laptop out so that I can video chat my brother and hopefully my parents if they're home. I miss my family so much more with every passing day. I've never been away from them this long. What even made me think that I could do this?

My brother answers the video call with a smile across his face waving at me excitedly. "Hey little Bro, how you been?" He asks giddily obviously sitting in our living room.

"Okay… I miss you guys." I tell him sadly with a frown. "That's alright. We don't miss you." He jokes… well I hope he's joking.

"How's everything going? Did you start practicing yet?" the short-haired, 18-year-old continues happily.

I huff slightly thinking about the day's practice before saying "Yeah… it was bad. I choked." I tell him nervously hoping that as my older brother he sees that I am genuinely upset and doesn't give me too much crap about it.

"Well our parents are wasting a shit ton of money on this opportunity for you. Don't blow it Idiot!" he laughs obnoxiously. I hadn't even thought about that. This was an investment in my future for my parents. They spent my college savings to do this for me in hopes that someday I would play in the NHL. If I blow this season, I ruin everything that I have worked for my entire life.

"I hate it here. I don't know what I'm going to do." I tell him wiping a stray tear from my eye and trying my best to hide the fact from my brother.

"You're gonna stick it out, and you're gonna play hockey. No way dad would let you quit in a million years." Justin adds with a bit of sympathy in his voice.

"I gotta go though, Cam. We're all going to Derek's basketball game." My brother says waving goodbye.

"Okay, wish him luck for me." I close sadly before he hangs up the call. I should be at home going to m little brother's game. I would rather be there with my family any day than down here with a family I barely know and a team who already hates me.

There is a knock at the door and I quickly sniff in the tears wiping away any evidence that I had started crying after the brief video chat with Justin. I open the door and see Maya standing there putting her wait on one hip and biting her lower lip waiting for me to say something.

"Hi" I greet her sniffling one last time. "Hey… dinner is ready if you're hungry." She tells me awkwardly before turning around and walking across the room to the stairs where Trevor is already on his way down. I follow her down the stairs and into the dining room where Dennis already sits at the head of the table. I sit down in the seat that has become my designated spot during the last week. It was the only unoccupied chair at the table when I arrived, the seat in between Maya and her mother.

"I hope everyone is hungry. This has been cooking in the crock pot all day long." Maggie says carrying in a large tray of food and setting it next to the side dishes that were already on the table.

"So… Maya how was your cello thing earlier?" Trevor asks his little sister sitting across from her at the table as he puts a large portion of a beef stroganoff looking substance in his bowl.

Dennis scoffs playfully. "No one cares about Maya's cello lesson. How was your first practice?" he asks looking back and forth between Trevor and me.

I notice Maya give her father a slightly angry glare before stabbing her fork into a piece of beef violently. She seems pissed, but hey. I'd be pissed off too if my dad completely ignored what I cared about… It's just something I have noticed the past few days. Whenever anyone brings up Maya's cello stuff in front of Dennis, he always switches the subject before Maya can even say anything.

"It was fine I guess." Trevor answers moving food around his plate awkwardly. "What about you, Campbell? Did you have fun at practice?" Dennis asks curiously with a grin.

"It was okay." I lie before taking a bite o the food that I had in my bowl. In reality it was far from okay. It was terrible, but I wasn't about to broadcast my failure to the whole world… not even my billet family. Trevor being who he is doesn't condescend what I tell his dad and I am thankful. I don't want to be thrown under any buses because of how much I sucked today.

The small brown dog that resembles a small rhino without horns starts barking at Dennis's feet asking for food scraps and he quickly puts the dog out in the yard without hesitating.

"Maggie, your dog is a menace." He comments sitting back down at his chair and continuing to eat his food while Maggie giggles. "Funny how she's my dog when she's annoying you."

"Maya, remember that it's your turn to walk her tonight!" Dennis adds turning to his daughter sitting next to him. "Alright… it's only the millionth time you've reminded me." She adds rolling her eyes at him.

"Hey mommy, daddy, do you think that maybe Marisol could sleep over tonight? We need to talk about some student council stuff for the first day." Katie asks her parents with a sweet grin.

"Of course honey!" Dennis tells her with a smile. Maya stabs her fork into her food viciously a couple more times and I honestly feel kind of bad for her. From what I have been able to gather, Maya doesn't really like living with Katie and I am guessing that she doesn't want to share a room with Katie and her friend even if it is just for a night.

"Since Maya moved into my room there isn't really any room on the floor for sleeping bags anymore. Should we sleep in the family room?" Katie asks her father batting her eyelashes and Maya's eyes get hopeful at this suggestion.

"Don't be silly. Maya can sleep in the family room. You've already had to give up so much with Maya moving into your room. She wouldn't mind giving you and your friend a little space. Right My?" Dennis adds looking at his youngest daughter expectantly.

I feel like something big is going to happen. I can physically see Maya's anger boiling over inside of her before she starts through gritted teeth still stabbing away at her beef until it turns mushy. "I absolutely mind. Katie isn't the only one who has had to make sacrifices here. I lost my room so this kid could come live with us, and this isn't fair. I want to sleep in my own bed."

"Maya, it's just one night. Don't get so upset." Maggie adds calmly obviously not wanting Maya and Dennis to start a big argument.

"Whatever. May I be excused? Thanks!" the small blonde girl sitting next to me says as she gets up and walks out.

"What has gotten into that girl lately? She's just so angry all the time." Dennis laughs once Maya is out of ear shot.

"Well honey, puberty does that to girls." Maggie adds giggling at her husband. "It's my fault. She doesn't like me here." I add frowning at them.

"Oh Campbell, this has been going on for months. She's just crabby. Don't think that it's anything that you caused." Maggie adds snickering at the fact that I thought that I had something to do with her unhappiness.

Maybe they're right. Maybe it's not my fault, but I don't think she's crabby. I think that she's tired of being slipped under the rug. In the past week her dad hasn't asked her once how her day was or anything and Maggie always seems to follow his lead. It's weird because they even ask me about how things are going and I'm not even their kid.

After dinner I decide to try to talk to Maya about what happened at dinner. I just want to let her know that if she ever wants to talk that I'm available because honestly, the way her family treats her is a little ridiculous.

Once upstairs I hear Maya's cello, a sound that I had heard periodically through the week. She hadn't taken me up on my offer to let her practice in her old room, but she had found times to play when Katie wasn't home or when she was occupied with something else.

She's actually really good at playing it. I mean I'm not going to act like I'm an expert on it because I'm not, but it sounds so perfect and graceful when she plays it. I don't know why her sister is always complaining because it's definitely not displeasing to listen to.

I knock on the door to Katie and Maya's room hesitantly and wait for a response. She doesn't answer so I figure she couldn't hear the knock over her cello. Slowly I turn the silver door knob and open the door to the one room in the house that I had only seen glimpses of. The room is white with blue and brown sprawled around the room. The furniture was white except for Maya's bed and the dresser that matched that. They were wooden, and looked out-of-place in the room.

"Hey" I say walking into the room and seeing her playing her cello with her back turned to me. I walk up behind her and lightly tap her shoulder and she jumps nervously as she turns to see me.

"What do you want?" she asks coldly after she sees that it is me who startled her.

"Um… I don't know. I should probably go…" I trail off turning around and walking toward the door feeling threatened by her harsh tone. "Wait!" she stops me with a softer tone.

I pivot on my foot and face the girl standing behind her bed laying her cello down in its case. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't take this out on you. I'm just a little irked." she apologizes sincerely with a gloomy frown.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. Are you okay?" I ask her with a trace of worry in my words.

She nods her head at me and shoots me a grateful smirk. "I'm fine."

"Okay… I just wanted to make sure. You seemed pretty upset." I add awkwardly not sure of what else to say to the blue-eyed girl standing in front of me.

"Well, thanks for checking on me, but I'm used to this." She mentions frowning awkwardly at me. "Oh… that sucks. If you ever want to talk about it… I'm a good listener." I comment grinning sympathetically at her. She really does seem like a pleasant girl and it's not fair that Dennis doesn't pay much attention to her. He's a nice guy and all. I really like him, but if I had to name a drawback it would be this.

She smiles at me genuinely, and I notice for the first time that Maya has a little dimple on her right cheek when she smiles. It's adorable. "I will probably take you up on that." she adds still smiling.

"Good" I smile back at her. Is it bad that I really want to spend more time with her? Probably… I don't think that I care though. "Um… see you later then!" I close biting my lower lip anxiously after I caught myself staring at her pretty smile.

"Yeah" she tells me as she closes her cello case. "Cam" she comments as I walk through the door. "Yeah?" I ask her pausing my quick stride to hear what she has to say.

"Do you maybe want to walk Penelope with me? You don't have to. It just gets boring all by myself." She adds awkwardly pushing her blonde, wavy hair behind her ears while she looks down at her feet nervously.

"Definitely, it sounds like fun." I smirk at her. "Great! I'll be ready in like 5 minutes." She adds looking excited about having company on this walk. Ether this neighborhood is really boring or Maya is actually looking forward to spending time with me too. I never thought that would happen after first meeting her…

"Hey, where are you going, Cam?" Trevor asks me as Maya exits her room and I get up from the sectional. "I'm going with Maya to walk the dog." I tell him clumsily figuring that it really isn't his business where I go.

"Oh… why?" he laughs confusedly still sprawled across the sectional watching TV. I shrug my shoulders at him before starting "She asked me if I wanted to go, and I thought why not?" I add starting to feel anxious as if I am on trial.

"Okay. Have fun!" he calls as I follow Maya down the stairs to get Penelope. "Hey Pea Pea, you ready to go for a walk?' Maya asks the excited dog as she clips the leash to the collar around her neck.

Penelope barks twice and starts prancing to the front door pulling at the leash around her neck quite insistently. Lucky for Maya this dog is very small because I am certain if Penelope was any bigger than Maya would be dragged on walks.

"Settle down Pea!" Maya calls smiling as we start down the driveway and her dog pulls her arm as she tries to run.

"Wow she is energetic." I comment talking about the dog who despite her small body mass is able to tug at Maya quite a bit.

"I know. She may only weigh 15 pounds, but she is like a beast of a dog." Maya jokes trying to hold the dogs leash tightly as the dog jerks her around.

"You're too small for this. She pulls you everywhere." I joke at her holding m hand out to take the leash for her. I can certainly withstand the tug of a 15 pound dog better than an 80 pound girl.

She gives me a slightly annoyed look and hands me the leash. "I hate looking like I'm 11." She groans bothered by my comment.

"Not 11. I thought you looked 12 or 13 at first glance." I mention hoping it would make her a little less irritated with me. I don't like making people mad at me especially when it is far from my intention. I was just trying to joke around.

"Still younger than I am… I'm 14 as of 2 months ago." She smiles as we walk down the street.

"How old are you?" she inquires curiously biting her lip before I answer her with a simple "I'm 15".

We continue down the road in a comfortable silence, but still I feel uneasy. I don't know why, but my hands are shaking uncontrollably and my heart is beating really fast.

"So Cam, how long have you been playing hockey?" she asks me watching her feet as we walk down the sidewalk of the neighborhood.

"As long as I can remember. I Guess since I was 6. How long have you been playing cello?" I ask her wondering how long it took her to get so good at it. "Not that long, like 3 years." She adds still watching her feet.

"Wow. You're like really good at it for only 3 years… well, I think. In all honesty I don't know anything about cellos." I say to her snickering slightly.

"Well… Thanks." She tells me with blushing cheeks finally looking at me. "I'm sure you're great at hockey. I mean you are the youngest on the team right?" she continues curiously grinning at me.

"I'm the youngest, but I really sucked today. Your brother was already telling me that the team doesn't think I deserve to be here." I mention anxiously scratching the back of my head with my free hand.

"I'm sure it'll get better." She assures placing a hand on my back comfortingly. "I hope so. I can't handle a whole year of everyone hating me." I add giving her a lopsided frown. Honestly, I don't think I can. I am already missing home so much and I have been here a week… What did I get myself into?

"Well, I don't hate you. I thought I was going to hate you, but you're pretty cool." She compliments with a smile. It makes me feel better to know that she thinks I'm cool. I don't know why, but it does. She's really nice and she is probably the only person in my billet family that is kind of like me.

She's not super confident and she has her awkward moments from what I can tell. I think that she and I might share the common teenage dilemma of just wanting to fit into a place where you don't think you belong.

"We should probably start heading back. The sun is going down." Maya tells me after we had walked about a mile away from her home. We turn around and Maya takes control of the leash once again, but this time the dog doesn't pull her because the small dog was obviously starting to get tuckered out.

**Told you this chapter was actually kind of cute. I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think in a review. Suggestions are welcomed too. I always want to improve! Thanks for being awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this took forever! I'm so trying! Thank you for being patient!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi.**

"Maya, get in the back so your brother can sit up here." My mom commands as we pull up to the rink where my brother and Campbell had been practicing.

Normally I would protest this, but I don't have any strength to do so today. I barely slept at all last night because of my sister's stupid sleepover and I am exhausted from a day of shopping with my mom. It was actually kind of fun to have some one on one time with my mom today.

Katie was going to come along, but decided to hang out with her friends instead. I'm glad she did too because t was the first time I had actually had a good time with my mom since I was like 11. We got school clothes for me, and we even picked out a few things for Katie and Trevor. Afterward we went to get ice cream and she asked me about my life and cello and everything that I care about. It was really nice. Lastly, my mom and I went to the grocery store and she was very happy to have me there to keep her company. It was a very fun day.

I climb into the back seat and buckle up as my brother and Cam get themselves situated. "Hey boys, how was practice today?" my mom asks Trevor and Cam with enthusiasm.

"It was Killer! You should have seen this dude on the ice today! He was tearing it up!" Trevor raves excitedly as Cam blushes at the compliments. I grin genuinely at the brown-haired, brown-eyed boy sitting beside me and add "See! I told you it would get better!"

"That's great guys! I'm really glad everything is working out." My mom mentions looking at the road intently as she pulls out of the parking lot.

"Um… Can Cam and I go to this get together at the captain's billet family's house tonight?" Trevor inquires hopefully at our mother. "Of course you can. Which home is the captain staying at again?" my mom asks curiously stopping at a red light.

"The Torres's…" my brother tells my mom hesitantly. "Oh…No! no! no! You know how I feel about that Drew boy. He broke your sister's heart when he started dating that hood rat!" my mom tells him angrily still feeling protective of my sister. "I don't want you hanging around that boy!"

I watch the argument between my mother and brother start up when Cam yanks at my sleeve gently grabbing my attention. "You?" he asks in a whisper furrowing his caterpillar like eyebrows together.

I quickly shake my head at him with a look of disbelief on my face. Like I could ever get a boyfriend… ha what a funny joke! "Katie!" I tell him quietly not wanting to interrupt my brother and mom as they argue about whether or not they are allowed to go. "Oh" Cam whispers silently nodding his head at me.

My mom ends up caving and telling them that they are allowed to go by the time we pull into the garage. I knew the entire time she would let them go. My mom isn't one for saying no to her perfect baby boy… me… well that's another story.

We make our way into the house through the garage, Cam and Trevor helping my mother and me with the trunk full of bags. "Jeesh, how much crap did you guys buy?" Trevor groans on his 3rd trip into the house with bags in his hands as I help my mom put away the food.

"You know how much food you kids eat in a week? We have four hungry teenagers in this house. What do you expect?" My mom laughs rearranging the food in the freezer to fit everything.

"Maya, can you put this in the pantry?" my mother asks handing me a bag of dry foods. "Yeah sure" I mention taking the bags and making my way through the garage door to the pantry. When taking the step down into the garage I lose my footing and end up falling and dropping the plastic bag full of cereal boxes.

"Maya, are you alright?" Campbell asks dropping the bags in his hand to help me up. I slowly sit up on the concrete floor with Cam's help and rub the spot where my forehead connected with the hard floor.

"I'm good" I say as Cam guides me to a standing position by my elbow. "You sure? I heard your head smack from over here." Trevor asks worriedly sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar as Cam guides me back into the kitchen to the stool next to my brother.

"Maya honey, here's some ice!" My mom tells me coming next to me and shooing Cam and Trevor to step away as she puts an ice pack against my throbbing skull. "I'm fine, mom." I assure holding the pack to my head.

"What happened dear?" she asks curiously sitting on the stool that was previously occupied by my big brother. "She's a klutz!" Trevor laughs from behind me gaining dirty looks from my mother and a smack on the arm from Campbell.

"What? She is!" he laughs talking about me as if I am not sitting right her. I glare at him still holding the ice on the bump growing on my forehead. "You can't deny it!" my brother continues shrugging his shoulders.

"I hate you!" I tell him annoyed rolling my eyes, but realizing it makes my head spin. Ouch… I really hit my head. "Come on, Maya. You're fine! You're clumsy, but you're head will be okay." Trevor says jokingly walking next to me putting a hand on my shoulder before grabbing an apple out of the basket on the bar and taking a bite.

"I'm not that clumsy!" I tell my brother exasperated. "Your record of 26 times tripping down the stairs since you were 10 says otherwise…" He grins humorously. "27 as of last week, dufus! Get your facts straight!" I joke knowing that he isn't trying to make me feel bad about it. He doesn't know why I'm so insecure about my lack of coordination and athleticism … No one does.

Trevor has managed to make my clumsiness a long running family joke. Everyone keeps track of how many times I fall, trip over things, or anything like that and I realize that it's all in good humor. He d been teasing me about it my entire life and I'm used to it.

Campbell looks at me worriedly biting his lower lip and my mother keeps glaring a Trevor. She is the only one who doesn't find my gracelessness hilarious. She worries that I have some sort of issue that causes me to fall, but I assure her that I just don't watch where I am going nor do I make sure that my shoes are tied.

"Honey, you should probably rest for a while. You might have a concussion after a hit like that. Your brother won't mind putting the rest of these groceries away." My mom mentions frowning at my brother who is still silently making fun of me. He got what was coming to him…

"Campbell dear, you wouldn't mind helping her up stairs would you?" my mom continues looking at Cam with a bright grin.

"Um… no of course not!" the boy adds nervously coming over to me. "I'm cool, mom. I can get upstairs by myself." I insist not really wanting to go through the awkward walk up the stairs with Cam helping me. Quickly I get off of the stool and walk up the steps slowly making sure to not lose my balance. Two falls in the course of 10 minutes is generally not something that I like to put myself through.

Cam follows me up the stairs just to obey my mother's request I assume and I sit down on the navy sectional.

"You sure you're okay?" he asks curiously sitting down next to me his leg slightly brushing against mine and making my heart race a small bit.

"Yeah" I tell the boy with pretty brown eyes with a small smirk in his direction still holding the ice against my forehead.

"Your brother is kind of a jerk for laughing like that." he mentions sympathetically. I suppose to someone who doesn't know my family as well as I do, it could seem that Trevor is being insensitive. But in reality, Trevor is not the worst brother to have. He's always been a joker, but he's never as cruel as Katie. He sticks up for me when he needs to, and he actually listens when I need him too.

"He was just joking. He's actually a lot nicer to me than other family members." I comment gesturing to the door of my and Katie's room.

"I've noticed. They're kind of all jerks to you… especially your dad." He adds picking at his finger nails roughly. I take a deep breath and look away from his hands which had drawn my attention when they started bleeding due to how viciously he was picking at them.

I guess it's obvious to everyone that my dad doesn't like me… I thought I was just being a teenage girl and blowing things out of proportion, but knowing that even an outsider can tell after living with us for such a short time just reiterates in my mind what I have known all along. My dad hates me. I'm nothing to him other than the girl, who lives upstairs and plays that obnoxiously huge instrument.

It hurts to think of all that he does for Katie and Trevor, and how he can't even congratulate me for any of my awards for cello. A tear spills out of my eyes and I quickly whisk it away with my hand not wanting Campbell or anyone for that matter to see me cry over it.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Cam adds putting one of his sweaty hands on my bare knee as he gnaws at his lower lip anxiously. "I'm not crying." I sniffle pulling my knee away from his hand.

"You are though. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's not my place to say anything." He adds apologetically staring into my eyes his own screaming with sadness for me.

"Why do you even care?" I ask him curiously. It's a valid question… My family pays me little attention. Why does he?

"Aside from the first few days you've been nice to me… It sucks that your parents don't see what I see." He mentions staring at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing on the face of the earth. What could he mean by that? _See what he sees? _What exactly does he see?

I move the hair falling in my face behind my ears and contemplate whether or not to ask him what he means… Sometimes it seems that he looks at me like guys look at Katie, and I wonder if he maybe… I don't know.

What am I even thinking? He's just trying to be nice. There is no way in hell that a guy like him, a boy who probably has girls chasing him all of the time would ever show any interest in me. I've never been liked by anyone, and I probably never will be.

"Campbell, Luke is picking us up at 9!" Trevor calls as he rushes up the stairs. When Trevor sees us sitting on the sectional kind of closely he raises an eyebrow at us.

"What is going on here?" Cam's eyes widen and he quickly scoots away while I mimic Trevor's confused look. "Nothing? We're talking!" I answer my brother wondering how he thinks at all otherwise. Did Cam say something to him? The way he moved away looking all guilty… I don't know. Maybe he does like me.

"Oh… alright! Cam, we need to get ready. We've got 2 hours until the party." Trevor adds excitedly dragging the boy into his room.

**Kind of filler... Sorry it sucks. I've been so busy lately and I'm just going to get busier. This is most likely the only update for this story this week. Please keep up the reviews. The feedback helps me so much you have no idea! I know this chapter was super lame! Tell me how I can make this story better! I need suggestions!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh My Gosh! You are seriously the most amazing readers that I could ever ask for. 10 reviews on the last chapter is amazing! More than I could ever ask for! I was so thrilled with the response to my chapter that I wasn't too keen on that I decided to write this one as fast as I possibly could. Thank you for being the best readers ever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi**

"So… um Trevor, this might be an awkward question, but does your sister have a boyfriend?" I ask the boy biting my nails as he quickly sprits himself with cologne before the party.

He turns from his mirror to shoot me a quizzical look, and I sit down on his bed biting m lip as he glares at me with his icy stare.

"Yes, she's dating some green freak… what's his name again?" he snaps his fingers trying to jog is memory, but I don't need to know any more. Maya has a boyfriend, and I can't like her… "It's Jake." Trevor adds pointing at me, and clearly feeling proud of himself for knowing the dudes name. "Why do you want to know if Katie has a boyfriend? Are you into her?" Trevor asks me in a very interrogative manner.

He thought I meant Katie? Does that mean Maya doesn't have a boyfriend? "I was actually asking about Maya." I add biting my lip harshly my voice trailing off at the last syllable of her very wonderful name.

"Maya?" he asks tilting his head to be sure he heard me right… "Yeah… Does she have a boyfriend?" I add tapping my foot on the beige carpet adorning the floor of Trevor's bedroom.

"Please tell me that you don't like my little sister!" Trevor shouts annoyed, and I immediately feel nervous that someone… that Maya could have heard.

"Um… no, I was just wondering." I mention feeling an unbelievable tension had settled over the two of us. He laughs breaking the silence that had come along with the tension, and continues.

"Alright, because she's 14, and she is not interested in anyone like you… Trust me! You have a better shot with Katie. Maya hates sports and hockey is your whole life." He adds clearly not believing my nervous "um… no".

"I'm only 15…" I add just to make a point that I am not that much older than the blonde haired, blue eyed girl.

"Seriously dude, do you like my baby sister?" he asks with fierce eyes. I think that if I tell him the truth he might attack so I don't. "No!" I answer as convincingly as I can given my intense fear of the taller, older boy glaring at me.

"Okay! You're done hanging out with her alone though. I don't like it! She's my baby sister and I need to protect her from douche bags." Trevor comments with a pursed lip still appearing to want to kill me.

I glance down at my hands to see my thumb bleeding again from me picking at the nail… I feel very intimidated right now. "Okay!" I answer standing up and walking to the closed door of his room and opening it to see Maya standing next to Liza the bearded dragon's habitat feeding the disgusting creature crickets… Shit! She probably heard everything.

"You alright there?" she asks me curiously closing the top of the glass enclosure. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I answer her anxiously flicking at my fingers that are getting clammier with every passing second.

"Um… I don't know. You look a bit scared, nervous maybe. You always look nervous though… You look more nervous than usual." She replies cautiously walking toward me. "And quit with the hand thing. You're gonna bleed out!" she adds gently grabbing my hand and bringing it up to examine it.

I feel Trevor's glare on the back of my neck and quickly pull my hand away from Maya's. "I'm fine!" I tell her harshly walking toward the bedroom that I am living in.

Why did you bring up Maya like that? You're so stupid! So what if you find her to be extremely adorable, and smart, and interesting, and completely amazing, you can't like her. You're living in her house for crying out loud. No way would any parents in their right mind let a girl date a boy who sleeps 15 feet away from her.

Not that she would even be interested… Trevor's right. Maya hates hockey players… Hell, I hate hockey players. We're kind of jerks.

She did say that she thought I was cool though… Does that mean something? Does that mean that she doesn't think I'm like them?

Still, Trevor will kill me if I go after Maya. She's off limits, and since Trevor is really my only "friend" on the team I probably shouldn't screw it up. Who am I kidding? Just asking screwed it up. I'm as translucent as water. He can see that I like Maya, and now he hates me for it… Woops.

I get ready for the party that I really don't want to go to, and walk out when I hear Trevor knocking. "Baker's here. Time to go!" the boy who is only a year older adds sounding pissed off. Yeah… I screwed this up.

Once we get into the small, shabby car that Luke Baker's dad bought for him we head to the party which only seems to be a few blocks away from the house.

The Modern looking home is beating like a heart with the vibrations of the bass echoing inside. This is going to be a terrible night.

The minute we walk in the team Captain, Dallas is handing me and the others cans of beer. "No thanks. I don't drink." I tell him pushing the can away from my face.

"Come on Rook! Don't be such a wuss!" Dallas harps shoving the can closer to me. The team glares at me, and I know that this is helping them make up their mind about whether or not I am one of them.

My mother's voice resounds in my ear telling me not to, but sometimes I've gotta go against what I am told. I take the can into my hand and take a swig of the bitter liquid inside hearing cheers from my hockey mates as I finish.

"That a boy, Rook!" Dallas pats me on the back leading me further into the house filled to the brim with teenagers. I am lead to a basement where a ton of kids reside talking and drinking quite loudly as to hear each other over the intense volume of the music.

Eventually the team members which I had shown up with intermingle with the crowd leaving me to stand alone with a can of beer that I don't want. I set it down on a random table, and look for a familiar face.

Eventually I stumble upon Trevor who seems to be hitting on a dark haired girl wearing way too much makeup on her eyelashes, and causing her eyes to appear to be doll like.

"Hey" I greet the boy loudly to catch his attention which much to my dismay doesn't work. He keeps chatting with the girl who appears very interested as she twirls her hair around her fingers.

Everyone on my team, but me was wearing their Ice Hounds jacket, and every one of them was getting quite friendly with the females. Is this what they meant by Puck Bunnies? These girls were chasing after them because of their jackets? I'm glad I didn't wear mine…

"Rookie, this is my friend Amanda. I was just telling her about our last practice. Amanda wants to get to know you a bit better." Dallas comments raising his eyebrows up and down rapidly with a smile on his face as he guides a grinning girl with a nearly orange complexion my way.

"Hi, I'm Amanda" the girl with a bright smile and long, platinum blonde hair waves enthusiastically.

I shoot the back of Dallas's head a grimace as he walks away leaving me with this girl. She is looking at me like I am the most interesting thing in the world, and she doesn't even know me.

"I heard you're like amazing at hockey. I love hockey!" The peppy girl named Amanda raves as she twirls her hair her breath smelling heavily of alcohol. "I don't know… I'm alright I guess." I tell her unenthused as I look around for someone, anyone to get me away from this girl.

"Your shirt is sexy!" the blonde girl states grazing her fingers down my arm, and making me feel uncomfortable. "Um… thanks, but I have to piss." I tell her walking away from her to find a team mate. I'm not looking to hook up with anyone tonight, or ever.

"Dude, where did Amanda go? She so wanted you!" Dallas comments finding me standing awkwardly by myself.

"I don't know. Why would you leave me with some weird girl?" I ask him raising an eyebrow at him. He starts laughing, and I am seriously wondering why.

"She's easy, Rook." He laughs as if I didn't know that. It was obvious by the way she was dress, but that doesn't mean I want to talk to her. If anything it makes me find her unattractive.

These guys on my team obviously have just as much respect for women as Amanda has for herself. They are all going for these girls who want to sleep with them solely because they are Ice Hounds. That is crazy.

"I don't do that!" I tell him seriously as he continues to laugh at me drunk out of his mind. "What are you gay or something?" Luke Baker asks appearing from behind Dallas out of nowhere.

"No!" I retort quickly feeling nervous as the older boy gets in my face. "Come on, Cam. Admit it. You aren't into the ladies!" one of the red headed twins adds nudging me, and sending me over a few feet with his strong push.

"I'm not gay, I just have a girlfriend!" I claim anxiously as my team laughs obnoxiously at my trembling knees.

They are all getting a kick out of making me out to be different from them. They just want a punching bag don't they? Well, this is certainly not what they're going to be teasing me about. I am not gay! I like girls! I like Maya!

"What's her name, Rook?" Dallas inquires curiously sloshing his beer in his hand and spilling the cold liquid onto my pants and shoes as I stumble backward under his taunting glare. "Um… Jaime." I answer hesitantly trying my best to think of a name at the top of my head. I don't actually have a girlfriend. Why would I say that I do?

"Isn't that a guy's name?" Luke asks laughing at me along with what appears to be the rest of the team. Did they seriously all stop what they were doing to torture and tease me?

"No! It's a girl's name. It's her name." I answer uncomfortably picking at my thumbs for the hundredth time today walking out of the circle of hockey players that had surrounded me. I have to get out of here. I can't take this. These guys are supposed to be like my family when in reality they are more like bullies. They have been teasing me since the day I got here, and it's getting old really fast. It's obvious that they hate me, and I don't care anymore.

I walk out of the house and into the cool evening air. What a nice night for a walk. I walk in the direction of the Matlin house, and eventually despite how sure I was that I had taken a wrong turn somewhere, I made it back. Walking into the front door with my pants stained from the brown, pungent liquid that had made its home in the fibers.

I quickly make it up the stairs trying my very best to stay out of my billet parent's site. Once up the stairs I notice Maggie, Katie, and Maya sitting in the family room in the dark watching a movie.

"Campbell, is that you? What are you doing home so early? Trevor said you boys wouldn't be back until midnight. It's only 10." Maggie inquires as I make the quick dash to the bedroom that I am staying in.

"I walked back. Trevor is still there." I tell her from the doorway of the room before I walk in. "Do I smell beer?" Maggie questions standing up, and walking toward me sniffing the air.

"Um… yeah, some guy spilled it on me. That's why I left. I don't drink." I lie to my billet mom while fiddling with my hands not wanting her to know that I had been drinking and probably tell my mother.

"Was Trevor drinking?" she asks me seriously raising an eyebrow as the blonde woman fl=olds her arms over her chest.

"I don't know." I answer her anxiously with yet another lie. Yes, Trevor was drinking. Of course he was drinking. He looked like he was having the time of his life drinking, but that doesn't mean I'm going to rat him out.

"Okay, you should clean yourself up, honey. You smell terrible!" Maggie smiles sympathetically at me. I must be showing how upset I am. I suck at hiding crap like that.

I quickly grab some pajamas, and head to the bathroom off of the family room between Katie and Maya's room and mine to shower. When I am done cleaning myself up I go back into the family room to see that Maya was the only one left in the now dimly lit room.

"Where did your mom and Katie go?" I ask her curiously leaning my elbows on the back of the sectional.

"My mom went to get Trevor and Katie went to bed. Trevor is in a lot of trouble." She adds not looking away from the TV which was showing some sitcom that I'd never paid attention to.

"Oh god he's gonna kill me." I groan walking around and sitting on the floor leaning my back on the plush edge of the sectional.

"It's not your fault. He knows that he's not supposed to drink, and when my mom called, he was drunk." Maya tells me looking down at me sitting on the floor.

"Nice PJ's…" she laughs at my SpongeBob pajama pants. "My brother got them for me for Christmas." I answer back explaining why I have such embarrassing pajamas.

"Oh… did you have fun at the party? I mean aside from the beer spilling on you?" Maya asks curiously making conversation.

"No! It was like packed full of people, and there was this super slutty girl and then the team was calling me gay for not hooking up with her… I probably didn't need to tell you all of that. Sorry!" I add before leaning my head back on the seat cushion.

"Don't be sorry. What happened?" she asks sitting down on the floor across from me Indian style. This is probably what Trevor told me not to do. I'm not supposed to hang out with her one on one, and look at this. She is in the room talking to me and I'm talking to her, and no one else is here. I'm dead already… what's a little more trouble?

"My hockey team hates me including your brother, and I just wanna go home." I tell her picking at the nail on my index fingers now that my thumbs are nonexistent.

"You haven't even had your first game yet." She responds smiling understandingly. "And, my brother doesn't hate you!" she adds looking down at my occupied hands.

"Why do you do that?" she asks biting her lower lip. Why do I do this? Never did this at home… It started in the last week. I would just start clawing at my nails until they were nearly gone.

"I don't know… It makes me feel better… less nervous." I tell the blonde girl forcing myself to stop the habit that I had picked up.

"It looks painful." She adds glancing at my torn apart finger tips. "It doesn't hurt." I mention picking my hands up and actually looking at the damage I had caused. My thumps look like I put them in a pencil sharpener with how badly they are torn up, and my index fingers are just starting to bleed.

"I think I need Band-Aids." I comment looking at the gruesome image that is my nail bed.

She quickly gets up, and runs off to the bathroom bringing back with her a small first aid kit as she sits on the floor in the same position as before, but a lot closer to me making my heart race a bit faster and my breathing hitch slightly at her lack of distance.

"I can help!" she grins grabbing my hands to fix all of the damage.

"This might sting a little." She winces before squirting my cuts with a disinfectant liquid that must contain rubbing alcohol. I don't flinch at the pain. Strangely, it feels good… Relieving really!

She sets my hands down on my knees and bends her head down as she bandages my fingers up. I can smell her freshly washed hair, and it's amazing… I'm not sure what the smell is, but it's wonderful. "There! Good as new!" she claims looking up at me with a delightful grin.

"Quit picking at your hands though!" she advises scooting herself back over to the other side of the floor. "Thanks." I grin at the cute, blonde haired, sapphire eyed girl as she smirks at me.

"So, how was your day?" I ask her quizzically hoping that we can keep a conversation going. Talking to her makes me happy, and makes me forget about how much I miss home.

George crawls up on her lap and she pets the gray colored cat as she ponders over her day. "My head stopped hurting!" she tells me pointing to the bump on her head underneath her hair that I had forgotten about.

"Oh… That's go…" The front door opens and Maggie and Dennis can be heard yelling at their son. "Oh man… this should be a fun night!" Maya mentions sarcastically as the cat jumps from her lap and hides startled by the sound of yelling.

A murmur of various things can be heard including Maggie's spouting off all of the reasons that drinking is not okay, and Dennis yelling about how Trevor is a disappointment. At one point I even think that I hear him shout "Why can't you be more like Campbell, and respect your parent's wishes!"

I am not sure if I heard him right until Maya looks at me with a concerned frown. "They've never been able to play the be more like someone else card on Trevor." She says quietly seeming to be amused, but at the same time sympathetic for her brother getting berated downstairs.

"They do it to me all of the time, but Trevor has always been the perfect son." Maya adds biting her bottom lip as she listens intently.

I frown at the thought of Dennis or Maggie telling Maya to be more like Trevor or more like Katie. She is so perfect the way she is. She's different. She's caring. She's talented. She's smart. What else could they possibly want from her?

"I think you shouldn't listen to them. You're so much cooler than Katie and Trevor!" I tell her with a sincere smile as a blush falls over her cheeks.

When the yelling subsides, clumsy steps are heard coming up the stairs and Trevor appears looking at the two of us sitting in the family room angrily.

"This is your fault! You had to be an idiot and leave, and now the team is going to hate both of us! Way to be a freak!" Trevor slurs at me with rage in his eyes. Maya stares at her brother looking angry at him for me, and before Trevor gets to his room he stops to talk again.

"Maya, quit hanging around this asshole so much! He has a girlfriend, and he's not worth your time!" Trevor tells his little sister before stumbling back to his room.

I look at Maya for a sign of any emotion on her face, and it takes a minute, but I think I register an inkling of hurt in her eyes. "I don't have a girlfriend! I just wanted them to stop calling me gay!" I assure Maya hoping that she smiles that beautiful smile she has at the truth coming out.

"What would I care whether or not you had a girlfriend. It's not like I like you like that." she snaps standing up and stomping to her room.

Thanks a lot Trevor… Maya doesn't believe me now. I want to go home! I go into my room, and lay on the bed in the pitch black darkness. The house is quiet right now. Too quiet… It makes me miss my room at home where my little brother, Derek is sleeping soundly in the bunk above mine, and my older brother, Justin is snoring loudly on the other side of the room.

I picture being home with Lucy sleeping at my feet as I lay in bed drifting off to the noise of my dad's TV blaring in the room across the hall.

What am I going to do now? Last night I could say to myself… At least Trevor is kind of on my side as well as Maya is here and she talks to me. Now I have no one to keep me sane, no one to blabber on about my problems to. Let's just hope that Maya doesn't hate me as much as she seems to.

She has no reason to. I don't have a girlfriend. I've never had a girlfriend. Maya is the second girl in my life that I have even thought about someday being my girlfriend, and Lacey didn't work out back in 8th grade. She decided to date Mark who is a lot better looking than me… Not that I care anymore. Maya is a lot nicer than Lacey ever was.

She's a lot more beautiful too, and I think that the semblance of hurt upon hearing that I have a girlfriend proves that I just might have a shot.

**Alright guys, what did you think? I tried pretty hard on this chapter and I would love some feedback. I don't know why, but I find it easier to write this story from Cam's perspective. It's really weird because I'm a girl, but I don't know. I just relate to Cam better. Did i do it justice? Please let me know. Let's see if we can make 10 reviews possible again because I really was so stoked to see that from this story. I didn't think that many people even liked it. It was super motivating, and made me procrastinate on cleaning my house which is bad, but still alright! Love you all! Have a nice night!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my lordness! I am so sorry guys! The last chapter was riddled with mistakes! This one was proofread twice, so t shouldn't be so bad. I am so sorry guys! I was exhausted when proofreading that one. Thanks for the reviews and also for making this my top followed story. I appreciate the lot of you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi.**

**This chapter is the first that switches point of view. It starts off with Maya and switches to Cam. I felt the need to switch it. You'll see why.**

What would I care whether or not you had a girlfriend. It's not like I like you like that." my words echo replaying in my head again and again as I lay in bed. It couldn't be further from the truth. It's such a lie, and I realized that before I even said it.

Astonishingly, I felt my heart break a little when my brother told me Cam has a girlfriend. A pang of jealousy inflicted upon my thoughts in the brief moment. I thought of Cam kissing a beautiful girl, and it made me angry.

It shouldn't have made me angry. I mean it's not like he has shown any interest in me… I just need to calm down, and not like him. It's easier said than done.

Let's just face it… Despite how much you were determined to hate him, he has made me like him… like really like him. He's sweet, he's cute, and he is so perfect. How did I not notice this before I thought he had a girlfriend?

Was it just too deep in my subconscious thinking to make its way to the surface without a little bit of help?

Speaking of help… Does Trevor know that I like Cam? Please tell me that I'm not the last one to notice this. It could end quite badly… especially if he knows about it… Of course he freaking knows. That is the only reason that he felt it necessary to tell me that he doesn't have a girlfriend. Hopefully my "What do I care?" attitude worked. I couldn't handle if I liked a boy who didn't like me back who knew I liked him.

Why do I have to like him? I really shouldn't. Sure, he's cute and sweet and funny, but come on now there are lots of boys like that. None of them will ever give me the time of day, but whatever!

Maybe I like him because he's nice to me… That makes sense, right?

Maybe to stop me from making a fool of myself I should distance myself… Stop talking to him. Stop looking at him. Pretend he doesn't exist. Perfect!

Except I don't want to distance myself… I want to hang out with him! I want to get to know him better! He makes my normally annoying life tolerable, and I just want to kiss him!

Stop it! Stop thinking about it! Go to bed! You're tired! Clear your head! It'll be better in the morning!

It isn't better in the morning. It's worse. I felt the need to make myself presentable before breakfast. I never do that!

All of a sudden I'm going to start caring about what I look like in my own home? No! I need to get over any feelings that I may have for Cam as quickly as they started.

Last night I was fine, and now I'm… crazy. What is with this silly school girl crush? It's not okay!

I force myself to go downstairs without taking my hair out of the messy bun that I wore to sleep. I feel extremely self conscious in my bed shorts, tank top, and crazy hair, but I am not going to change my routine because I have a bit of a thing for the guy who sits next to me at the table.

Campbell, my dad, and I sit at the dining room table while my mom brings in a tray of pancakes. It's a bit of a tradition in our house that mom makes breakfast on Sunday morning, and we all eat as a family. Its super stupid, but we've been doing it forever, and I suppose it isn't the worst thing.

"Morning Maya. Is Katie up yet?" my father greets taking a sip of his coffee and reading the paper. "I think she's showering." I tell him with a small smile as I put a few of the pancakes onto my plate followed by pouring the syrup onto them carefully.

"Oh… She made the paper for her last game, top scorer!" my dad raves grinning proudly. He's always so proud of their sports and what not.

"So how did you kids sleep?" my dad inquires curiously looking at Cam and I expectantly.

"Fine" I answer taking a bite of my pancakes before Cam answers "Aright".

Trevor comes down the stairs groggily rubbing his head as he makes his way to his seat. "How'd you sleep son?" my father asks incredibly loudly as Trevor puts his hands over his ears.

"Dad, must you scream?" he asks his skin pale and his eyes puffy.

"That's what you get for drinking! You know better, Trevor!" my mother adds in a serious tone as she puts a bowl of fruit salad on the table, and takes her seat.

"You guys are a broken record! I need Tylenol!" Trevor groans getting up and going back upstairs.

"Maya, take your brothers hangover as a lesson. Don't drink!" my dad insists wagging his finger at me as if I would be that stupid.

"I'm not an idiot, dad." I respond with a bit of annoyance in my tone. How could he think that I would ever drink? I honestly think that alcohol is one of the stupidest things on the planet. Basically it's poison and when a person consumes it they lose control. I like being in control of what I say and do. It's called being a functioning member of society.

"Alright missy, no need to get snippy!" my dad rebuts with a laugh and a grin. "Campbell, how was hockey practice yesterday? " my dad questions the messy haired boy still in his pajamas curiously.

Cam nods while finishing his chewing before answering my dad "It went great. I was a lot less nervous." He answers awkwardly glancing at my dad briefly.

"That's good." My dad nods resuming reading the paper. "Maya, why don't you tell your father about that thing you were telling me about yesterday?" my mother smiles brightly as I pick at the food on my plate.

I sigh loudly before starting a conversation that my dad will have no interest in. "My cello teacher recommended me for an audition with the National Young Musicians Orchestra, and I made the top 20 for applicants that they are considering. I'll know by next week if I made the top 10." I tell my unenthused father with a monotone knowing that he doesn't care.

He nods at me not taking his eyes from the sports section of the paper. Was he even listening?

"Isn't that great Denny?" my mother asks looking for some sort of response from my dad. "Sure" is the only word he mutters as he takes a sip of coffee again.

Cam looks over at me with a reassuring smile, and I just continue to shuffle food around my plate.

"You know Denny, they don't usually consider anyone under 16, but our Maya is just so good that they're giving her a shot." My mom adds grinning at my dad and causing him to chuckle.

"It's hard to believe that anyone finds the racket worth listening to." He laughs. "I need ear plugs to walk around this house." He continues gaining a disapproving glare from my mom.

I know that he doesn't care about my cello stuff, but for him to call my playing "racket" is just a little bit mean.

"Denny!" my mom calls across the table in a serious tone causing him to give her a confused "what?"

Does he seriously not know how uncalled for that was? Cam looks around at everyone with wide eyes careful not to gain their attention and I bite my lip harshly to stop myself from saying something that could get me in trouble.

"Maya works very hard to play cello." My mom insists shooting me a smile. She feels so proud of herself for sticking up for me which makes me roll my eyes. No one should have to stick up for me. If she wouldn't have made me tell dad about it then I wouldn't be in this situation feeling angry at my dad yet again for never caring what I have going on.

I'm like the red headed stepchild in his eyes when clearly that isn't the case. I look more like him and Trevor than anyone else yet still I am ignored by him. It's ridiculous. Why can't I just be good at sports like my siblings? Obviously it is the only thing that Dennis Matlin cares about, and that just makes my life harder than it has to be.

I don't care if he was the captain of the football, soccer, and basketball team all throughout high school, what I do should matter too. I'm not even asking for much. If he could at least not laugh at what I care about I would be content.

I was born into the wrong family. Katie is popular and the captain of Degrassi's soccer team, Trevor is popular and really good at all of the sports he participates in, and then there's me. I'm a loser with no friends other than my stupid cello. I know that I haven't even started high school yet, but I can't imagine that it'll get any better.

I'm forever going to be the Black sheep of this family, the girl that doesn't belong. Even my mother was a cheerleader all through high school, and in college. Why am I so different?

"It's not like playing the cello at a mediocre level will ever get her anywhere in life." My dad huffs annoyed. That is freaking it. I can't take this anymore. I get out of my seat, and stomp up the stairs without another word.

Tears cloud my vision as I make my way to my and Katie's bedroom. I slam the door loudly behind me as I run to my bed burying my head in my pillow and letting all of my pent up sadness go.

Why can't I just be like my freaking siblings? It's not fair! I didn't choose to be hated by my father. I would never choose that. I'm done with cello. I'm done with everything. I just want to die.

All I want is for m parents to care about what I do just a little bit, but I guess that it's too much to ask. It's not too much for Trevor and Katie, but if showing interest in me means that they have to go outside of their comfort zone than it's not worth it.

Why did god put me with these people? Out of all of the very music oriented families in the world, I'm stuck with the sporty people?

Don't get me wrong I love my family, but why does my dad hate everything about me? My presence in this family is obviously an inconvenience to everyone so why don't I just go away forever?

Cam's POV

Maya storms off to her room angrily, and I don't blame her. I would do the same. The poor girl tries to tell him about something important to her, and he laughs at her and tells her that she sucks at cello.

If my father was this cruel to me I don't know what I would do. Maya is a lot stronger than me. She was clearly irritated with what he has sad to her, but she holds it together way longer than I would be able to.

"What is wrong with that girl always storming off and what not?" Dennis laughs. Is he being serious right now?

I try my best not to give the man in his 40's a dirty look, but with how appalled I am it is hard.

"If she put as much effort as she puts in that stupid cello into something important then maybe she would have a better shot at making it somewhere." Dennis adds chuckling.

"Are you kidding?" I ask him irritated setting my fork down on the table harshly. Maggie and Dennis look at me with surprised looks and immediately I feel the need to shy away. This really isn't any of my business.

No! Stand up for her. She's upset and she has every right to be.

"I'm not trying to tell you how to parent, but seriously? Maya is such a nice girl, and you guys treat her like she doesn't matter. And, she's really talented too, and here you are saying that she's mediocre at what she cares about. She feels like you don't care about her, and I'm starting to believe it too." I rant nervously at Dennis who is just glaring at me with a shocked expression plastering his face.

"Excuse me?" Dennis asks offended by my little outburst.

"Never mind, I apologize!" I tell them nervously really regretting what I just said. I get up from the table and go upstairs to the room that I am staying in completely mortified.

Why did you say that? You are a guest in this home, idiot! You have no right to say that.

I pace the floor nervously thinking about all of the things that I could have just screwed up. They're going to tell coach that I'm insubordinate, and I'm gonna get kicked off of the team.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Why did I have to do that?

Then it hits me… Maya ran up here upset. I should check on her just to make sure she's alright.

I make my way across the family room to her and Katie's room and knock on the door. "Go away!" she yells through her evident sobs. She's crying… Her dad really is a jerk and a half.

Despite her statement I open the door, and walk over to the girl crying into her pillow.

I pat her back not really knowing what else to do, and she turns her head startled. Her face is stained with tears and sadness and I really just want to fix it.

"What do you want?" she asks sitting up and wiping her eyes feverishly. "Nothing, I just wanted to see if you're alright." I tell her nervously sitting next to her on her bed, and rubbing her tank top covered back as reassuringly as I can.

"I'm fine." She tells me quickly hugging her pillow to her chest. What I would give to be that pillow…

"No you're not." I add anxiously watching tears stream down her cheeks. Nervously, I bring my trembling hand to her cheek and wipe away a few tears with the back of my finger as I watch the beautiful girl in front of me cry her eyes out.

"What he said to you was just terrible. You know that it's not true. You're so talented and beautiful and smart and you shouldn't listen to what your dad says because he's not right." I tell her nervously as I continue trying to comfort her.

"I wish I was more like Katie. Maybe then he would actually like me." She sniffles digging her face into the fluffy pillow on her lap.

"Maya…" I say sadly wrapping my arms around the girl sitting next to me. She shouldn't have to feel like this. She should be happy being herself because she is so awesome.

She lets go of the pillow and lets me hug her which feels amazing if I might add. She rests her head on my shoulder as I rub her back comfortingly and I can't help the smile on my face as I hold the crying girl close to me. Can we just stay like this forever?

"What's going on in here?" Katie says with a robe on and her hair soaking wet.

"Maya pulls away from my embrace and we both look at Katie not knowing how to explain our slightly compromising position.

"Nothing" I say guiltily standing up, and walking out of the room as Maya looks at her sister.

**What do you think of the cuteness? I know this story has a lot of cute moments between the two of them and that is part of the reason I like to write it. I hope that I portrayed Dennis kind of realistically. I don't know. I didn't want his meanness to be too far fetched, but I did want him to be a jerk. How did i do? I hope you liked this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for your feedback. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've been writing like 6 different thing and it's hard to make time for everything**

**You know what? I like switching point of view in a chapter so I might do it again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi**

Maya's POV

"What was that?" Katie asks me accusingly sitting on her bed as she combs through her wet brown hair.

"He was being nice. I was crying, and he was just trying to help." I tell my sister wiping my eyes one last time looking at her.

Katie rolls her eyes still combing her hair, and asks "Why were you even crying? Did you fall again?"

I sigh knowing that Katie will never understand what I feel. Dad adores her. He goes to all of her games and is her number one fan. How do I even explain this in a way that she will understand?

"Dad was being a jerk. He pretty much said that I suck at cello, and it hurt my feelings." I tell her hesitantly knowing that she's going to be a jerk about it.

"Oh my god Maya, you're such a drama queen! Get over it! It's just a stupid instrument." She rolls her eyes standing up and obviously not caring. She's such a bitch!

"How would you feel if dad thought soccer was stupid, and didn't go to your games or never let you talk about it?" I retort sadly still sitting on my bed.

"I'd get over it because I'm not a baby! Who freakin cares? You're seriously annoying me with the stupid pity party you have going all of the time." Katie yells at me as she searches through the closet for an outfit.

She'll never get it. She's such a bitch and she will never understand how it feels to have dad cancel on something important to her to go to something that I could care less about. She'll never know the feeling when dad calls right before you are supposed to go on stage to tell you that he won't make it because he has a lot of work to do. He runs his own business and always sets his own flexible hours. He could've showed up. He just didn't want to.

I feel tears streaming down my face again and Katie turns to look at me. "What is wrong with you? Stop crying! This is why no one cares about your shit. You're too freaking sensitive." Katie shouts annoyed.

"Things were so much easier when you were a kid. You were tolerable! Now you're just annoying!" Katie continues throwing a few clothing options onto her bed as she flips at me. It's making me angry at this point.

"You have no idea what it's like to have dad hate you and you never will because you're daddy's little soccer star! You know what else you are Katie? A Bitch!" I yell at her walking out slamming the door behind me.

I find myself walking into my old room forgetting that we had Cam here for half a second.

"Sorry" I apologize after walking in and seeing the boy on his laptop skyping his family. I quickly turn back around closing the door behind me and sliding down the wall right next to it.

I'm so sick of Katie and dad and everyone. Cam peeks his head out the door quickly frowning at me sadly. "Hey!" he says sympathetically smiling at me with the cute smile that makes my heart melt just a bit.

"Hi" I greet pouting on the floor about my sister. He comes out of the room, and holds his hand out to help me up. I take it, and stand up. "Go skype your family!" I tell him feeling bad that he is out here talking to me instead of talking to them.

"Well, do you need me? You came in there?" he asks concernedly before smirking at me.

"Oh… Force of habit. I forget things when Katie pisses me off… such as your existence." I laugh embarrassed that I just barged in like that.

"It's nice to know that you can forget me that easily. I thought you were my only friend here." He laughs putting a hand over his heart with a fake shocked expression.

"School hasn't even started yet. You'll make more friends." I smile at him widely tapping his arm. He frowns at me, and I don't know what I said. He sighs, and it's obvious that something is the matter.

"Are you alright?" I ask him curiously biting my lower lip. He nods his head sadly before returning to his room, and I follow him in to see his laptop open with a face that looks similar to his smiling.

"What's wrong?" I question as takes a seat on his bed. "Nothing, I said I was fine." He smiles at me… I can tell it's forced.

"Who are you talking to?" the boy on the screen asks Cam curiously as Cam notices him still there. "Um… Maya." He tells the boy nervously biting at his lip.

"Ooh! Can I meet her?" he asks still grinning widely at Cam. The brown haired boy on the bed looks up at me curiously "Wanna meet my brother?" he asks with the warm brown eyes.

I put on my thinking face for a minute before deciding… What the hell! "Sure" I reply shrugging my shoulders as Cam scoots over on the bed patting the spot next to him for me to sit.

"Hi!" I wave at the older boy on the screen as I sit down next to Cam on his bed. "Hello Maya! I'm Justin! I've heard so much about you. Seriously, you are all this boy talks about." The older boy greets jokingly as Cam brings his hand to his forehead smacking himself.

I glance over at the boy next to me and realize that he is extremely red at his brother's comment. Does he really talk about me? Why?

"I hope it's not all bad." I giggle smiling at the screen.

"Nothing bad. It's always Maya's so pretty. Maya's so smart. Maya's so nice. I had another dream about Maya!" he mimics in a high voice that sounds nothing like Cam's.

I feel my own face heating up as I look at Cam sitting next to me shaking his head at his brother. "I hate you!" he murmurs to the screen looking flustered.

"I don't say that!" he tells me trying to assure me that he's not weird. I find it too adorable how flustered he's getting at his brother's confessions to me.

"He really likes you." Justin continues laughing at his brother's reaction. "That's enough of that!" Cam says closing the laptop and moving it over to the dresser.

"Sorry about him." Cam apologizes still looking very mortified. It's so cute.

"No big deal. Your reaction to all of it is just hilarious." I tell him nervously biting my lower lip. "You're all blushy." I smile at him as he sits across from me on his bed.

"Sorry." He apologizes again looking down at his lap to hide his red cheeks.

"Again, no big deal. So… what he was saying." I mention nervously hoping that his brother wasn't just lying to make his brother mad.

"What about it?" Cam asks swallowing nervously and picking at his bottom lip with his not bandaged fingers

"Any truth behind it?" I question as my heart starts racing. What am I thinking? If he doesn't like me I'm going to be crushed. I'd rather not know.

He looks around the room anxiously and swallows loudly once again before meeting my gaze. "A little…" he trails off quietly looking extremely scared.

"So… you like me?" I ask him hesitantly as my hands start getting shaky and clammy. He nods his head slowly and sadly and a rush of relief flies over me.

He likes me! I've never been liked before! Oh my gosh. A guy that I like likes me! This is the best feeling ever!

"I like you too." I tell him with a surely geeky grin causing him to look away running his fingers through his mousey brown locks anxiously.

"I'm not allowed to like you." He insists looking distraught. "Your brother will kill me."

"Don't worry about Trevor. He's not going to do anything." I assure him shaking my head at how worried he is.

"You don't understand. My team is supposed to be like my family, and so far they all hate me. I have no one… I can't make our brother any angrier at me… This was easier when I thought you would never like me." He sighs sadly fiddling with the band aids on his fingers.

"You have me!" I tell him cautiously noticing how nervous he is getting. He gives me a forced smile as I stare into his brown eyes. He looks so sad. It almost makes me feel guilty for the delirious happiness that I am experiencing at the thought of him liking me.

"Everything will be okay! I promise! Trevor will get over the stupid party thing, and your team mates will like you eventually. How could they not? You're great!" I assure him with a sincere smile patting his back as I scoot closer to the sad boy.

"I hope you're right." He adds looking back down at his hands. I think I can feel his heart pounding under my hand on his back, but that's ridiculous right?

"Maya!" my dad's voice calls loudly up the stairs and into the room with the closed door.

I swallow loudly before standing up. "I better go!" I tell Cam shyly walking out of the room without a response from him.

"Hey dad…" I greet awkwardly coming down the stairs. My father raises an eyebrow at me, and then I am reminded that we are fighting. Cam got my mind away from how irritated I was with my dad.

"Alright… Come sit." my dad orders sitting down on the couch and patting the seat next to his.

"Am I in trouble? I'm sorry I stormed off. I was just a bit upset." I apologize as I sit down. I hate getting yelled at.

"No… You're not in any trouble. I just need to talk with you for a minute." He shakes his head as if it's silly that I thought I was in trouble. I've been in trouble for storming off before. I got grounded for a week when I did it when Grandma was visiting.

"So when you went upstairs Campbell said some things to us that got me thinking. You know that we care about you and love you more than anything right?" he asks sounding sincere and gentle.

"Yeah" I answer awkwardly not really knowing what he wants me to say. "Really? Campbell seems to think that you think that I don't care." He continues. Did Cam really say something to my parents? Is he stupid? Why would he do that?

"I know that you love me and care about me… I just sometimes feel left out. I don't really know how to explain this. You are always so proud of Trevor and Katie, but when it comes to me you act like everything I do isn't good enough." I tell him sadly as tears start forming in my eyes.

"And I know that you aren't really interested in all of my music stuff, but I'm actually really good at it, and you act like I just suck at everything I do." I continue the tears falling freely down my face as I admit the way I feel to my dad.

"Maya, I'm so sorry for saying that about your cello. I honestly have no clue what passes for good cello music… And I'm sorry for not making it to your last couple recitals. Honey, I love you. Don't ever feel like I favor your brother and sister. You're my little girl no matter what. Okay?" my dad says with a sincerely guilty face as he hugs me and kisses my forehead.

"I love you too" I respond wiping my tears taking in what he had just said. He really is just that clueless. He doesn't hate me.

"I promise you, honey. Your next recital, I will be in the first row. I don't what I have to miss. I'm so sorry." He continues looking as if he is going to cry because of how bad he feels.

"It's okay, dad." I tell him with a slight smile wiping my few remaining tears. "Thanks!" I tell him finally hugging him back.

"Alright kiddo, what are your plans for today?" he asks readily standing up and grinning widely at me.

"I don't know yet. I haven't even gotten dressed!" I smile at him matching his enthusiasm because I find it funny.

"How about you and I do something? We haven't had a father daughter day in years." He tells me happily.

"Katie has a game in a couple hours." I tell him still smiling as his face falls. "You're right… how about tomorrow?" he continues raising an eyebrow at me.

"You promised Trevor to take him to buy new cleats for football season!" I continue laughing at the fact that I know my dad's schedule better than he does.

"Okay… We'll clear a day before school starts. I promise!" he continues looking sorry again.

"Don't worry about it, dad. If you don't criticize my cello playing and you come to my recitals, I'm a happy camper!" I tell him smiling before racing back up the stairs giddily.

Back to Cam's room I knock on the door several times waiting for him to open it, and when he finally does I wrap my arms around him gratefully.

As stupid as I thought it was for him to tell my dad it may have been the best thing ever, and it's for sure the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.

He stumbles back surprised as I loosen my grip on him holding my hands on his shoulders, and he's giving me a curious look. "You're the best!" I tell him smiling widely at him. "Seriously, I could kiss you!" I continue really wanting to, but knowing that it would cross the line.

He smiles down at me still not knowing what I am so happy about. "What did I do?" he asks his hand on my hips for a brief moment before I glance down and he realizes that they had lingered. "I'm sorry!" he apologizes quickly pulling away completely.

"You stood up for me! That is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me!" I tell him wrapping my arms around him again.

"You're welcome? What did your dad say?" he asks me pulling away from me quickly, but still standing quite close to me.

"He said sorry, and he told me that he never meant to make me feel that way. He promised to come to my next recital! You're seriously my hero!" I grin giddily putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well… I'm glad it worked out. Does that mean I'm not getting sent home for telling off your dad?" he asks curiously putting his hand on m shoulder.

"I hope not! You're my favorite!" I laugh meaning every word in some way as I look up into his brown eyes.

I pull the trigger. I do it! I connect my lips to his pulling his shoulders toward me forcefully as he submits obviously not feeling too taken aback by it. It's my first kiss ever, and it last like 5 seconds before I push his shoulders back scared that I had done something wrong.

"I'm sorry!" I apologize quickly walking out of the room and into the bathroom pacing back and forth awkwardly.

I just made things really awkward. I probably suck at kissing… and he's a freaking sophomore. He's a lot more experienced. Why would you do that stupid?

Cam's POV

My heart skips multiple beats as she collides her lips against mine. Utter and complete shock flows through my head as I try to grasp what is happening. The second I start reciprocating movement (or starting it seeing as she wasn't really doing much of it) she pulls away.

She rushes out, and I am still to shocked to move. I bring my hands up to my lips touching them where they had made contact with hers. It was so weird… in the best sense of the word.

It was awkward for both of us, and she obviously had no idea what she was doing yet it still felt amazing, and there are very few things that I wouldn't give to have her lips back against mine.

Cam, you need to chill. This could get you in some serious trouble. This is jeopardizing your relationship with your billet parents, your team, and most of all Trevor. The one team member who tried to be nice to you would be furious if he found out you kissed his little sister… the off limits one…

The pretty one, the smart one, the sweetest girl you've ever met with a bit of an attitude that makes her that much more desirable.

She's so adorable, and she kissed me. I've never had this happen to me. Girls that I like never like me back. I've had girls like me, but they're all really weird and slutty a lot of the time.

The sweet ones never go for me… until Maya. I can't help myself. I want to be around her all of the time and kissing her 80% of the time.

Quickly finding the girl n the open bathroom I look at her with a smile. "You kissed me." I say awkwardly not really know what to do other than state the obvious.

"Yeah… I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I am so awkward. Can we just forget it ev…" I cut her off with my lips after closing the bathroom door to give us some privacy.

"I thought you weren't allowed to like me?" She smiles up at me breathlessly after a longer lingering kiss.

"I know… I'm not. I'm not allowed to kiss you either, but I don't know. I'm so glad that you made the first move." I grin down at her knowing how terribly I would regret this later.

"We don't have to tell anyone." She tells me probably being able to see the worry in my eyes.

I nod my head before leaning back down to her lips. This time I guide her through it making it better for both of us I'm sure.

"Okay...I have to go… get dressed. It's almost noon, and I'm still in my pajamas." She laughs patting my chest and backing away toward the door.

I'm left alone in the bathroom as she closes it behind her and then Katie walks in.

"Woah!" She says quickly shocked at my presence. "What are you doing in the bathroom with my sister?" she asks fiercely with a frown.

"Nothing!" I say quickly moving past her in the doorway. Shit! This is going to be harder than I thought.

Look at this… I'm already regretting it, but at the same time I'm so happy about it. Talk about fickle.

**So sorry that it took so long. Please tell me what you think. Also, is this moving too fast? I feel like it might be. Thank you all so much! You have no clue how happy I get when I get a review or a new follow or a new favorite. I'm just blown away by all of you! I don;t deserve your awesomeness!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys so much for the amazing feedback. You know what to say to make me cry and also what to say to motivate me to write. I've actually decided to update a few stories tonight just because I love my readers so much and I have them written and your review make me so happy!**

**Alright guys, here she is! I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you like it. It's kind of filler, but I still liked writing it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own that there show degrassi (don't ask... I'm reading Grapes of Wrath and it's really making things weird)**

Maya's POV

"What were you doing in the bathroom with Campbell?" Katie enters the room ferociously as I pull a tank top over my head.

"Way to knock! I told you that I was changing!" I groan irritated as she looks at me with her hand on her hip waiting for my answer.

I pull my t-shirt over my head and frown at her before responding "We weren't doing anything!" in an annoyed tone.

"I can tell when you're lying I've known you your entire life. Don't get caught up with a jock. They're all idiots!" Katie yells upset with me.

"You're nuts! What would he want with me anyway? You're the pretty one!" I tell her trying my very hardest to seem sincere in my nonexistent grief. In all honesty, I've never been happier in my life, but no one can know that.

Katie rolls her eyes before collapsing onto her bed. "That's not true! Trust me, Maya. You're a lot cuter than I was at 14. I was pudgy and gross… I'm still pudgy and gross." She says grabbing the skin on her stomach and acting as if it's fat.

"Are we back to this, Katie? I'll tell mom!" I tell her remembering last year and the year before that when she almost killed herself from puking up everything she ate.

"No! I'm not back to that!" she tells me quickly frowning at the fact that I thought she was.

"Anyway, don't get involved with jocks. They suck! You should meet a nice band geek or something!" she tells me sitting up and changing the subject back.

"You don't know Cam, and I'm not getting involved with anyone!" I retort back at my sister as I put my pajamas in our shared hamper, and take my hair out of the bun.

Sneering at my frizzy untamed locks in the mirrored closet doors, I quickly run a brush through until it is slightly less disgusting in appearance.

"Then what were you in the bathroom for?" she asks still not believing me.

I quickly look through my brain for a logical explanation, but really can't think of a reason that we would both be in the bathroom at the same time. "I don't know, Katie!" I retort walking out of the room and down the stairs not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Maya, I know that it's Trevor's day, but he's not feeling well. Would you mind walking Pea? We'll toss a couple dollars onto your allowance this week." My mother asks loading the dish washer with a smile and I nod happily at the offer. Why not? It'll get me out of the house for a while.

"I might take her to the park. Is that alright?" I ask my mom in a sing song tone as I grab the purple leash from its spot on the key holder.

"You take her wherever you want to take her, My. Thank you sweetie!" my mom tells me with a grateful smile.

"Come on Pea! Let's go for a walk!" I call the rhino like dog to the door before hooking her collar to the leash and starting out.

It's an especially chilly day in late August so I grab a random jacket out of the coat closet underneath the staircase before walking out the door.

Penelope pulls me down the road, and I struggle to keep a hold on the leash. "Pea, calm down!" I tell the small dog as she nearly yanks my arm out of its socket.

We head in the direction of the park a few blocks away from my house, and when we get there I see that I am not the only person who decided to take their dog here today. There are people everywhere, and dogs everywhere which makes Pea go crazy pulling me every which way.

I drag her out of the park because this was obviously not the best idea. She can't be around other dogs without barking and trying to chase them.

We make our way back home when I know that Katie has already left for her game. I don't really feel like talking to her.

"I'm home!" I call walking in the door and letting Pea off of the leash. Usually my mom would say something, but maybe she went to Katie's game this time. Alright…

Putting the leash away and seeing that my mom is nowhere to be found I figure my first suspicion is right, and head upstairs to the family room plopping down onto the couch and turning on the TV.

"Hey George" I say as my gray kitty jumps up on my lap and rubs his head on my knee. I pet the kitty until he lays down snuggling up on me. I love having a chill pet. Pea s awesome and I love her, but George just lies on my lap for hours. He's my cuddle kitty.

I watch reruns of "How I Met Your Mother" as my kitty falls asleep on my lap. After 2 episodes of the sitcom Trevor comes out of his room still looking like a mess.

"You look terrible!" I comment as he sits down on the couch causing the cat to get startled and jump off of my lap.

"Yeah? Guess what! You look terrible!" he snaps back holding his head. The normally happy go lucky teenage boy is tinted a gross gray with bags under his eyes. He looks zombie like, and it's his own fault. Who drinks that much?

"At least I'm not hungover." I tell him with a satisfied smile as he looks mindlessly at the television.

"You'll have your day. You just wait!" he groans watching as the group sits at their booth on the screen.

"I won't though. You see… I'm not an idiot." I laugh at my older brother jokingly as he picks up a pillow and tosses it at me. "I'm not an idiot! You're only fourteen! You'll do some stupid stuff. Just wait!" he comments as I continue to laugh at him.

"I'm not going to drink like that. That's for sure. I can learn from your mistakes!" I smile at my older brother who honestly looks like hell.

"Well good! Don't do drugs either! I'll kill you!" he comments being the protective older brother that he is. I roll my eyes before tossing the pillow back at him. Upon impact with his head he looks like he's going to die and I quickly apologize.

"Did you take anything? You might want to try an aspirin." I mention as he sits there motionless.

"Get me some?" he asks jetting his lower lip out and giving me a sad face. "Please My! It hurts to move." He begs sadly and I roll my eyes getting up and heading to the bathroom medicine cabinet bringing with the two pills a dixie cup of water.

"Thank you! You're my favorite sister!" he smiles at me quickly gulping the water down with the pills.

"You're my favorite brother!" I tell him sitting back down as he raises an eyebrow a me. "I'm your only brother, but thanks I guess." He responds laughing slightly.

Cam exits my old room and goes straight to the restroom without saying a word to either Trevor or myself and I see Trevor glare at him.

"Trevor, you should be nice to him. He felt awkward at that party, and someone spilled beer all over his clothes. You can't blame him for coming home." I tell my brother with a frown hoping that I can make him less angry at Cam.

Trevor rolls his eyes at me before starting "He's just really weird, Maya. He doesn't really fit in, and he's not as good as he's supposed to be."

"Well, he's homesick, Trevor. Can you even imagine being thousands of miles away from your family because I can't, and I don't even get along with most of you?" I retort at my brother a little annoyed at how mean he is to the boy that I really like, the boy who I kissed this morning, the boy who kissed me back.

"Maya, you need to chill. You're at like an 11 and I need you at like a 2." Trevor says with his hands over his ears.

"Sorry… Just go easy on him." I add in a lower voice before Cam exits the bathroom and leans his elbows on the sectional.

"Hey" I greet him with a smile and he waves his hand at me saying hi back. "Feeling any better, Trevor?"Cam questions my brother curiously with hesitation in his voice as my brother replies. "I'm getting there."

Cam sees that my brother isn't super furious at him anymore and comes over sitting as far away from either of us as possible on the large sectional.

"So, are you gonna be okay for practice tomorrow?" he asks my brother and Trevor nods his head. "I think so! It's already getting better."

"I thought you were going to the sports store with dad tomorrow? Don't you need new cleats?" I ask my brother curiously wondering if he was planning on canceling on him.

"I can do both." He tells me as if it should be obvious." Practice is in the morning, and dad and I are going at 5." He continues with a slight chuckle.

"I thought you said you weren't an idiot?" he laughs at me clearly starting to feel better from the aspirin.

"Sorry! Blonde moment!" I tell him with a giggle pointing to my hair. I guess I should have figured that, but I don't know. My brain doesn't work right around Cam… especially now. All I can think about is him kissing me and it makes my heart race.

"Not a good excuse!" he rebuts rubbing his neck.

"Maya, Cam, Trevor!" my mother's voice calls up the stairs as the front door opens. "Yeah?" I call back down starting down the stairs.

"Katie won her game, and she and dad are going to celebrate with the team. I was thinking that we might order a pizza. I didn't really plan anything for dinner tonight. What do you think?" my mom asks me as I follow her into the kitchen sitting at the breakfast bar as my brother and Cam find their way down.  
I shrug my shoulders not really caring what we have for dinner and Cam and Trevor do the same.

"So, what do we want? Should we get Mia's? or maybe it's a pizza hut kind of night?" she asks the three of us clearly wanting one of us to just tell her what we want, but not getting the desired response. I shrug my shoulders yet again and she shakes her head.

"Pizza hut it is. Cam, what do you like on pizza?"she asks the only one of us who she doesn't know like the back of her hand regarding this stuff and he shakes his head. "I don't care. I eat anything." He jokes with a laugh.

"Alright… so we'll get one with cheese and pepperoni like Trevor and I like, and one with sausage and pineapple like Maya likes. "Cam, are you sure you don't have a preference? We can always split that one and put something else on it. Maya tends to like some off the wall toppings." my mother comments giving me the look that she gives me whenever we get frozen yogurt or pizza or anything.

I'll admit it. Like weird combinations. I smile at my mother with a toothy grin and she looks back at Cam who is nodding his head. "That sounds pretty good actually."

"Seriously?" Trevor asks him curiously, and he nods his head. "I swear you're the only other person on the planet who thinks so." my mom adds with a laugh picking up her cell phone from the counter and dialing the number.

Cam's POV

"You know, I never would have thought of this, but it's actually really good… I mean usually pineapple goes with ham, but this it gives an acidic sweetness to the sausage and it's like a perfect balance." I rave pointing to the pizza in my hand as the four of us sit at the dining room table.

"You're insane!" Trevor smiles at me eating his plain pepperoni and cheese pizza.

I laugh taking a bite of the surprisingly delicious pizza and the girl sitting next to me sends a grin my way. "I'm glad someone appreciates my amazing topping concoction."

It appears that Trevor isn't mad at me anymore… or maybe he's better at hiding his hatred when he's sober. I'm not sure. Anyway, tonight hasn't been too bad. I talked to my mom on the phone and she told me that she misses me a lot.

I miss my family a lot. I don't really know how I'm going to handle this. Every day that I'm away I feel more and more homesick. It's getting to the point where I cry myself to sleep and I'm not even 3 weeks in. It's still August and I don't get to go home until Thanksgiving. How am I gonna do this?

My dad told me to keep my head up and stick on the ice which is fine advice for hockey, but it doesn't really help when I'm missing my family.

I guess I need advice for hockey too. I'm not playing up to my usual standards and that is only going to be acceptable for so long before they kick me off of the team and my future flushes down the toilet.

Hopefully I play well for our first game next week. I'm starting because for some reason, the coach believes in me.

I get nervous a lot, and I'm really scared that it'll blow any chances at winning the game. I can't imagine how much the team will hate me if I jeopardize their winning.

Surprisingly, it's not that bad to be around Maya. I thought that it would be super awkward after this morning, but she's being mature about it and so am I, or maybe we're being immature about it. I'm not sure.

Neither of us has brought it up, and I'm grateful for that. I'm not ready to talk about it. I still don't understand it. I mean, I know that I like her… a lot, but it's risky business and I'm not sure if I can go through with it. What would Trevor do to me?

**The next chapter should be a big one for both of them. School and a big game... We'll see what happens won't we. Anyway,Thanks you all so much for reading. Remember to tell me what you think. Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that this update kind of took a while. I really was just super busy. I promise that I'm working on updating my other stories too and my next chapter for MBFG is almost complete. Anyway, this chapter skips a bit and I told you that Cam would start to go through some stuff so here you go! The start of some bigger problems. Enjoy!**

Cam's POV (1 week later)

"What the hell, Rookie? You're supposed to be good, and you screwed up the whole play! You were fine in practice! What the fuck happened out there?" Dallas freaks out getting in my face as we make it back to the locker room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I apologize shyly not enjoying this whole being yelled at thing.

"You're such a fucking idiot! Why did they even put you on this team?" another teammate whose name I can never remember comments pushing me and causing me to stumble into the lockers.

I realize that it was all my fault, but I never tried to lose the puck. I just sort of lost focus. I can't believe I would make such a stupid mistake.

My fellow hockey players dissipate from the locker room until it is just me. I sit on the bench as the tears that have been holding in start to fall.

Quit being such a cry baby, Cam! You fucked up! Just leave it at that. So what if the team hates you! So what if you disappointed everyone. Just quit crying!

I yank my skates off by the blade holding the skate in my hand as I look at it. I hate hockey. I hate it so much! Why did I agree to come here? I miss my family. I miss my friends. And to top it all off, I'm completely off of my game.

I squeeze the blade in my bare hand before pelting the skate at the wall, and falling back onto the bench. Bringing my hands to my face to cry into I realize that my hand is bleeding. I don't feel anything though. The blood rushes down my arm and I am completely baffled. How does a cut this big feel fine? I might even describe it as relieving. It's taking my mind off of the stupid game.

A stream of blood going down my arm starts falling from my elbow and I quickly wrap my hand in a towel sitting beside me.

Trevor walks into the locker room wearing his clothes and holding his hockey duffle. "Dude, we're about to leave. You're not even out of your gear yet? Hurry up!" he groans annoyed turning and exiting as quickly as he came in.

I get changed quickly holding a paper towel in my hand tightly to limit the bleeding of my self-inflicted wound.

Walking out of the rink I see the full van sitting in the parking lot waiting for me. Quickly, I jog over and climb into the seat in the middle section beside Trevor placing my bag on the floor under my feet before closing the door.

"Sorry I took so long." I apologize sadly to my billet family in the car.

"It's alright. We're just heading home. We're in no rush." Maggie tells me from the seat in front of me.

Dennis pulls out of the parking lot and starts toward home in the silent car. Maya is sitting in the back seat behind Trevor and I quietly, but I can feel her eyes on me. I squeeze tighter onto the paper towel hoping I can keep this little mishap a secret.

When we get to the house I grab my bag and rush upstairs to the bathroom to tend to my hand.

Looking down at the still bleeding palm I realize that it's deeper than I had thought. A normal band aid isn't going to cut it. I might need some help on this one.

I carefully pick out dissolved paper towel particles that had fused themselves to my clotting blood and look around for that kit. It had gauze and tape. That'll probably fix it.

I find the box underneath the sink and struggle to cover the cut with gauze. Yeah… I can't do this by myself. I bring my other hand up to my mouth as I nibble on my thumb nail that ended up being just the skin at the tip of my thumb. I'm going to have to ask Maya. I can always say that it was an accident. It happened when I was taking off my skates. It wouldn't be a total lie.

I knock on her bedroom door holding a piece of gauze on my palm with my fingers."Come in" I hear the familiar female voice say before I open the door. Maya sits on her bed with a book in hand. "Hey" she tells me with a sympathetic frown. She went to the game. She saw how much I screwed up.

"Can you help me with something? I cut my hand taking of my skates and I can't really get this to work with only one available hand." I add holding my hand up and she gets up and rushes over with a worried face.

"Pulling off the gauze she looks at the cut with wide eyes. "How did you do that? It's so deep! You might need stitches." She says examining my hand with a certain concentration on her face.

"Skates are sharp I guess." I tell her hesitantly and she looks up from my hand frowning at me. God… Does she not believe me? She has no reason not to. I'm not that crazy, right?

"I think you should show my mom. Girl Guides didn't prepare me for this kind of cut." She tells me sadly as she looks into my eyes. It feels like she's looking through me and I don't like it. I look away from her knowing gaze and nod my head.

"I hope I don't need stitches." I tell her looking down at the torn, bloody tissue on my hand.

"Well, let's go see what she says." She tells me holding my wrist up as she pulls me along and down the stairs.

"Mommy!" she calls as we make it down the stairs, and Maggie replies "What is it, sweetie?"

"Cam hurt his hand. I think you should take a look at it." She says as we follow her mother's voice into the kitchen where she is sitting on the computer playing solitaire.

Maggie gets up and takes a quick glance at my hand before her jaw drops. "Campbell sweetie, how did you do this?" she asks me worriedly. Her reaction kind of freaks me out. Is this worse than I thought? It is starting to hurt a little bit.

"I was taking off my skates and my hand slipped." I tell her quickly as she looks at it. "Does it need stitches?" Maya questions as her mom examines it.

"No. It's not bleeding too badly. It's very deep though. I'll wrap it up with some gauze." She tells me reaching up in a cabinet and pulling out yet another first aid kit.

After all is through Maya and I are sent back upstairs and I'm told to be more careful next time.

"So… what're you up to now?" Maya asks me curiously as we walk up the stairs.

"I don't know. I'll probably go sulk. I can't believe I lost us the game. They all hate me more now." I tell her sadly. She's the only person that I feel that I can open up to about this sort of thing.

"Did you at least have a good day at school?" she asks hopefully as we sit down on the empty sectional.

I huff at her question. "First days aren't really my favorite thing. Degrassi is big. I got lost a lot. How was your first day?" I ask her curiously from across the sectional.

"I couldn't find the band room for my life… and this weird thing happened. This guy stopped me in the hall and asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend for a minute so that this other girl would leave him alone… and then he asked me out. It was super confusing." She explains laughing.

I feel a pang of jealousy at the smile she has on her face as she thinks about this boy. I really like her. We kissed the one morning and haven't talked about it at all. If I don't do something soon I'll probably lose her interest… nothing new. "Did you do it?" I ask her curiously breaking her out of her bubbly and smiley thoughts.

"What?" she asks shaking her head clearly not hearing my question. "Did you pretend to be his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but I told him that I would have to think about the other thing… Should I have gone out with him?" she asks me biting her lower lip nervously and very cutely. She's asking me? Is she trying to figure out if I still like her or if we're a thing? I'm not sure myself.

"Um… I don't know. It's up to you. Do you like him?" I ask her awkwardly as I sit there staring at her.

Her face falls, and she look disappointed. "I don't really know him so I don't know." She replies sadly. I just ruined this didn't I?

I don't want to be pushy and tell her that I don't want her to date someone when I can't really be a boyfriend to her. Does she want me to be that? I don't know. If we were together then we'd have to sneak around and we'd never be able to be a couple if that's what she wants.

At the same time I don't think I should leave this issue untouched. I should at least talk to her about the kisses.

"Maya, can we talk somewhere where your family can't walk in at any moment?" I ask her quietly and we go into my room.

"About last week… I really like you, but if we were to give this a try then we wouldn't be able to tell anyone. Do you really want that?" I ask the blonde and extremely beautiful girl sitting across from me on the bed.

She smiles at me and any fears I had of losing her interest diminish. "Sneaking around could be kind of fun right?" she asks me biting her lower lip.

I smile at her happily assuming that means that she's in for trying this, and she smirks at me.

"So where does this put us?" I question anxiously gnawing on my lower lip.

"I don't really know." She responds awkwardly before putting her hand on my knee and giving me a flirty smile. I may not know where we are, but I like it a lot. Her touching my knee even gives me butterflies.

Awkwardly she scoots toward me on the bed before pecking my cheek and getting up. It was kind of strange, but at the same time it was nice.

I smile at her chuckling slightly as she stands up. I grab her hand stopping her from leaving the room. "Where're you going?" I ask her curiously holding her hand with my uninjured hand.

"I don't want anyone to get suspicious. My sister keeps asking me if I like you and I'm a terrible liar." She tells me with a small smile and I nod my head. This is going to be more difficult than I had anticipated.

"Okay… I'll see you later. Thanks for um… my hand." I tell her holding up my injured hand as she waves her hand walking out of the room.

Maya's POV

Honestly, I'm really relieved that we kind of talked about it. I was scared that he was trying to forget that it ever happened. He wasn't though. He still likes me and I'm so happy that he does.

It took telling him about the weird boy who asked me out, but it's worth it. I think he may have even been a little jealous which makes me smile. I made a cute boy jealous.

I walk downstairs with the biggest smile on my face to get an apple and my mom gives me a strange look. "What's got you so giddy?" she asks me as I take a bite of the apple. Oh god I'm translucent.

"Nothing… Why do you ask?" I ask her defensively as my face goes to one of worry.

She laughs at me slightly leaning her elbows on the breakfast bar. "What's gotten into you?" she inquires smiling at me knowingly. "Is it a boy?"she asks grinning and I feel my face heat up.

"Oh my goodness… my baby's growing up!" she squeals excitedly rushing over to the stool I'm sitting in and wrapping me in a hug.

I push her off of me and shake my head quickly. She can't know that I like a boy. It won't be long until they make the connection between me and Cam.

"Oh Maya, what's his name?" she asks me excitedly as I continue to shake my head.

"Oh my god, mom, there isn't a boy." I groan getting off of the stool and going upstairs tossing my apple in the waste bin on the way.

There is no way I will be able to keep this up.

Cam's POV

Well maybe this day isn't all bad. I made my team hate me, but Maya and I are kind of together.

School wasn't all that bad. I have a class with Maya. I know that she's a freshman, but French wasn't a requirement at my old school and it is here. We don't sit near each other, but I do have a pretty good view at her from my seat.

I met one kid who seemed pretty nice in my math class.

The only thing that really sucked was losing our first game, and being the reason that we lost. They all hate me. I want to go home.

I get a call from my brother who must have seen the score of my game by the way he opens the conversation.

"You done screwed up, dude!" he laughed into the phone and I sigh sadly. He would make fun of me for being the reason we lost.

"I know… I didn't mean to. I couldn't focus." I tell my brother sadly.

"Did the team bitch at you about it? I watched the last play on the site and I couldn't stop laughing." He chortles into the phone. No way. He's being a total jerk. I feel stupid enough.

"Yes… they did. But, guess what!" I tell him with a bit of excitement in my tone as I try to think of the better parts of my day.

"What?" he asks curiously matching my slight excitement.

"Last week Maya and I kissed and I'm pretty sure that we're maybe together." I tell my brother grinning from ear to ear.

"You're so fucking stupid! Are you serious right now? You can't date her!" he yells at me into the phone irritated at me.

"I thought you said to go for it?" I ask him confused after our last conversation where he clearly told me that he thought she was cute and totally into me.

"I told you that she was pretty and she liked you. I didn't tell you to act on that shit. Are you crazy? This is how you get in trouble!" my brother screams and I groan sadly. I'm sick of being yelled at today.

"She kissed me first. I don't know Justin. I really like her!" I tell him a bit too loudly before realizing other people in the house could probably hear me.

"She's off limits! I don't care how much you like her!" he yells before I finally hang up the phone completely done with the yelling.

My hand stops stinging and I lay back on my bed. What if he's right? I know I'm not supposed to do this, but she's so great.

"Who're you kissing?" Trevor barges in the door curiously and I quickly throw a pillow over my face. "You heard that?" I ask with my voice muffled by the pillow over my reddening face.

"I think all of Canada heard that." he laughs obnoxiously coming in the room.

"No one… It's just something back in Kapuskasing." I lie holding the pillow over my head. "Can you go? I'm gonna get some sleep." I continue finally pulling the pillow off of my face as he exits. "Whatever man, it's only like 7." He jokes walking out.

At least Trevor isn't overly critical about my fuck up… But he will be overly critical of my relationship with Maya.

**Thank you to all of you who followed and favorited and reviewed the last chapter. I love you guys so much! I'm trying my best to keep updating frequently-ish. Thanks for understanding. Love you all! Tell me what you thought of the chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sdo sorry that this took so freaking long. I'm terrible! I hate to make excuses, but I had reading and essays to do that pretty much took up all of my time. I won't be updating very frequently. School starts Monday, but I'll try my best. I promise you I will. Thanks for being patient.**

Cam's POV

I just need to get my head in the game (HSM! LOL). I need to stop being so distracted with how much I'd rather be home and with how much my entire team hates me. I need to put hockey ahead of everything… well, hockey and school.

A month into the year and I'm already falling behind in chemistry, algebra 2, and French. Maya was teasing me because I go to peer tutoring, but I don't think that she understands how hard I work for my mediocre grades. We can't all be super smart like everyone in the Matlin household.

I skyped my mom, and she is very concerned with my poor hockey performance to say the least. She started spouting off things I could do to improve my game and I quickly told her that I have been trying everything and nothing seems to work.

I lost us the first 2 games of the season and have been yelled at by almost everyone on the team. I'm trying. I really am. I don't want to be the worst player on the team, and I certainly don't want to make the front page of the Sports section in the Toronto interpreter just because of my failure.

Technically, the article was about the whole team, but I was the only one mentioned by number. I'm "the weakest link in an otherwise very strong team". Fuck!

Our next game is tonight, and I've been working all week to play up to par. I'm getting there. During practice this morning I wasn't that bad. I was playing a lot better. I'm just hoping that the pressure during the game doesn't throw me off as much as it has been.

"Alright Saunders, you better bring your A game tonight!" Dallas instructs me in a serious tone as we exit the bus and head into the school. We missed first period for practice which means that right now I get to go straight to second period… French with Maya.

I grab my books from my locker before first period lets out flooding the hallways with dreary students. It may be Friday, but it is also pouring down rain, and extremely muggy making everything and everyone miserable on this warm day in late September.

"Good Morning Class" Madam Jean-Aux greets us in her thick accent before getting started on the first of 3 activities for the day. It's a partner activity and I quickly realized that out of everyone in the class I was the one left without a partner. Fun!

"Campbell, why don't you choose a pair to group with? You can't do this alone." Madam Jean-Aux insists before I nod at her in response. I meander over to the only person in the class that I actually talk to, Maya, and she is sitting with that kid… her friend she tells me about… What's his name again?

"Hi, I'm Tristan" the reddish brown haired boy wearing a purple shirt and a scarf greets with a smile holding his hand out to shake mine. "Hi… um… I'm Cam." I greet pulling a chair over next to Maya's desk.

"What brings you to our group?" he asks me with a smile and I point to Maya. "Uh… I live with Maya, and I don't really know a lot of freshmen." I explain shyly opening the text book to the proper page as Maya gives me a small grin.

"So… I've heard so much about you. Maya tells me everything." The flamboyant boy explains in a feminine voice. I know that this is Maya's friend who is gay. I remember her talking about meeting a guy in her band class and me just asking a lot of questions before she told me that he's gay. It was a relief to say the least.

I know that Maya could probably do a lot better than me, and it would be easier with any other guy, but I'm very glad that she chose to try this secret thing out with me.

Wait… Did he just say she tells him everything? I look at Maya with wide eyes wondering if he's getting at what I think he's getting at. Does he know about Maya and me?

She shakes her head at me quickly and as discretely as possible. I love that she can read my mind… but not always. Luckily she couldn't read it when I got that first cut on my hand and she can't read it when I where long sleeved shirts all of the time now.

I'm kind of scaring myself and it would surely scare Maya away too. I've gotten into some dangerous behavior, but it actually helps to calm me down so I think it might be worth it. Who is it really hurting? I mean… other than me.

I figure that I'll be happy when we start winning, and this won't last forever. I hope not. Tonight, I'm going to focus, and we're going to win because I don't know how much more shit I can take.

At lunch I sit with the team like always and they tease me and laugh at me like always. It's become something that I just have to accept. I'm never going to fit in with them. They think I'm a weird, gay, terrible hockey player. I'm not, but that's what they think.

Maya's POV

We don't normally talk to each other in school often because we don't want anyone to find out that we're kind of dating. I don't even know if you could call it that. We hang out sometimes at the house when other people aren't home. We talk. We watch TV together. We walk Penelope together once in a while…That's about it.

We don't even really flirt, but I understand. He's going through a rough time right now, and he needs a friend more than a girlfriend. I'm new to all of this anyway. I kind of prefer it that way… It would be nice if we kissed once in a while though because that was just… nice. I don't know how else to describe it. It made my heart flutter, and I just wanted to keep kissing him.

We haven't kissed since that day when I just went for it, but that's alright too. Cam is still good company and although sometimes we are awkward and don't know what to do or say around each other… On second thought that might just be me… anyway, even though things can be awkward, it's fun to be around him and we like a lot of the same things… ish.

My mom comes to get the four of us from school, and I sit in the way back by myself. It's whatever. I don't care where I sit, but from my seat behind Trevor I find myself glancing at Cam every few minutes. I know he has a game tonight, and it's more than obvious that he's nervous about it. He's nervous about everything though… just something I've noticed.

He's gnawing on his lower lip anxiously and doing that stupid thing with his fingers again. All I want to do is tell him to calm down… maybe try to console him a little bit, but I can't with everyone else here.

I actually think that I talked to him a lot more in front of other people before all of this, but now I'm just so scared that someone will find out. I would surely be grounded because although I wasn't given the talk about not cavorting with the hockey player I know that Katie was. I guess my parents just figured that a jock would never show any interest in me. It's kind of true… The rest of the team calls me Pancake… well, when Trevor isn't around.

"Maya, are you coming to the game tonight?" my brother asks turning around in his seat and peaking his head around to face me.

"I think so. Tristan is going for his brother so I'll have someone to talk to while I'm busy not understanding the game." I joke with a smile and he nods before Cam looks back at me with a frown. Does he not want me to go?

We get home, and I go up to my room starting my homework so that I can go to the game before there is a knock on the door. "Come in!" Katie calls from her bed where she is sitting writing a paper on her laptop.

Cam opens up the door slowly and looks at me causing Katie to give us both weird glares. "Um… Maya, do you think you could help me with some French homework?" he asks anxiously as Katie's eyes dart between us curiously.

"Sure" I reply getting off of my bed and following him out the door feeling my sister's gaze as we close the door behind us.

"I'm having some issues with number 7. It says to translate, but I've never seen this word before." He tells me sitting down on the bed and picking up his binder. Oh… this is actually about French homework. I thought he had to tell me something.

"What word?" I ask sitting down next to the boy and glancing at the sheet which I had already completed. "Levabo?"

"Bathroom sink." I tell him with a smile and he nods scribbling something down. "How did you know that? It's not on our list." He tells me looking over the vocab list.

"Google translate is my best friend. You should use it." I smile at the boy before standing up from the bed.

"But then I wouldn't have an excuse to talk to you." He tells me grinning back at me. Awe! That was kind of sweet, and it caused me to give him a nerdy grin.

"Also, that's cheating. I thought you were smart!" he adds giggling slightly.

"I figure that it's stupid to not use the resources I am presented with." I laugh back at him, and he shrugs. "I guess if you want to defend your cheating." He responds raising his eyebrows quickly with his shoulders before giggling at me again. It's good to see him less nervous.

"Are you feeling better about the game?" I question and instantaneously realize that it was stupid to bring it up. His demeanor changes quickly and the nerves come back. Well, crap Maya!

"A little bit. I'm kind of nervous. If I completely suck, please don't think any less of me." He pleads hopefully and I shake my head as if the thought never crossed my mind because it hadn't. "You'll do great. I know you will. Trevor says you're doing a lot better, and I believe in you." I tell him walking closer to him and messing up his hair with my hand. As I grin at the very cute boy in front of me.

He smiles up at me, but I can see the slight sadness in his eyes He's so scared. It's heartbreaking. I bite my lip as I decide in my brain whether or not to lean down and kiss him. I bet it'd make him feel better and if it didn't make him feel better it would at least be fun for me. Alright I'll do it.

I pucker my lips slightly moving my head closer to his and pecking his lips very quickly nervous to how he might react to it. When I pull away he smiles a more genuine smile in my direction and I feel reassured before he leans in kissing me a little more tenderly with his lingering lips. Talk about heart flutters.

"You are the best thing about Toronto. Thanks Maya." He adds biting his lower lip cutely as he grabs my hand. He's so adorable. Did I seriously just get to kiss a boy like him? "Thanks… That's kind of cheesy though. Don't you think?" I tell him nervously as he holds my hand.

"Cam, we gotta go in te…What the hell are you doing with my sister?" Trevor asks his voice full of anger after barging in on us being sort of close and holding hands. I pull my hand away quickly backing away from the boy as Trevor gives him a death glare.

I notice Cam's jaw drop as he watches my brother with fear in his eyes. "Maya, what the hell is going on?" he asks me as I stand in the corner of the room with my arms over my chest staring at my older brother. "Nothing Trevor!" I assure him grabbing his arm as he walks taward Cam looking as if he's going to hit him. It doesn't look like nothing!" he yells yanking his arm away and going toward Cam as the boy looks at him petrified. "I told you to stay away from my sister!" he screams at the younger boy with more anger than I'd ever heard from Trevor.

"Stop it!" I squeal pulling my brother away when he moves his arm looking as if he's about to hit poor Campbell.

"No Maya! You stop it!" He screams before lunging toward the scared boy on the bed. "There is a guy code. You can't go for my little sister you fucking ass hole!" he yells angrily before my dad enters the room. "What is going on in here?" he projects angrily pulling Trevor away from Cam as Cam struggles to free himself from Trevor.

"This little ass hole is wearing your daughter's lip gloss!" Trevor yells being held back by my dad as he looks between Campbell and me. I glance at Cam and realize that Trevor is right. On his upper lip is a little smudge of my pink lip gloss that I am pretty sure I only put on to look nice for him. Shit!

My dad looks at both of us with a disappointed glare and I can feel how angry he is. "Cam, Trevor, get in the car! You need to be at the rink in a few minutes.

The boy on the bed takes a deep breath before getting up grbbing his hockey bag making it out of the room quickly following Trevor. My dad and I stand in the room alone, my dad staring me down.

"I don't even know what to say to you!" he says sternly turning out of the room.

What the fuck did I do?

**Ooh! Things got intense! Tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry this took forever. I never meant for this story to take a break for a month. School is busy though. You know how it is. I'll try my hardest to keep things updated at least once a month, but I make no promises. Thanks for your patience. Oh, and you guys should follow me on tumblr at leahbobeah3236! Gracias!**

**I don't own degrassi**

Cam's POV

We lose the game, but it's not my fault this time. It's Trevor's fault. He decided to attack me on the ice and now he's in the penalty box for the next few games. For the first time since I got here the hate isn't directed toward me. It's on Trevor.

Everyone on the team criticizes him for attacking his own teammate and he tells them he caught me "macking on his sister" I was not macking on her. It was a peck, and she initiated it. My brother was right. This was a stupid idea.

I don't even know what is going to happen when we get back to the Matlin house, but I'm certain I'm getting sent home… or decapitated. I don't even care which it is.

The car ride is silent other than Maggie trying to lighten the mood. Odds are she doesn't know what happened before the game.

"Campbell and Maya in the living room now!" Dennis shouts the minute we walk in the home. Nervously I walk over to the couch standing by the fireplace as Maya comes down the stairs. She didn't end up going to the game. I don't blame her. Sitting in the stands with her dad would have been really terrible after what happened.

She plops down on the couch and Dennis sits in the chair as Maggie hovers confused at what is happening.

"Sit!" he orders me harshly and I nod in response sitting far from Maya on the couch.

Trevor is standing next to his mother with his arms over his chest glaring at me angrily before Dennis sends him up to his room. The boy is obviously a little bit disappointed, but doesn't argue with the stern tone his father is using.

Maggie glances at everyone in the room completely baffled by what is going on, but clearly not wanting to ask her enraged husband.

I take a deep breath preparing myself for the inevitable shouting that will most likely be occurring in the next few moments before glancing over at Maya who is matching her father's harsh stare.

"What makes either of you think that what happened between you earlier is appropriate?" the angry forty something asks us with rage in his tone.

I cower nervously and Maya shrugs her shoulders still giving her dad the death glare.

"I didn't get the talk. Katie did!" the girl on the other side of the couch adds in a monotone.

"We thought you were smarter than that!" he mentions angrily giving her a disappointed glare.

"Really dad? Are you sure you didn't just think that no guy in their right mind would ever like me? You sure that you didn't just figure that because I'm not pretty like Katie, no guy would ever want anything to do with me?' she rebuts harshly.

"I really thought you wouldn't want anything to do with a hockey player! You hate hockey!" he adds defensibly. She's trying to put words in his mouth and it's not really working.

"Well, so does he!" she mentions pointing to me. Great… the moment I've been so nervously awaiting. I'm going to be yelled at.

"Campbell hates hockey? No Maya! Don't be stupid! Boys will say anything! They only want one thing!" he explains to her and she rolls her eyes at him.

He doesn't know me. I don't like Hockey, and I don't want what he thinks I want.

"How dare you come into my home and disrespect me by trying to make your little moves on my daughter! You should be ashamed of yourself! I see how you want to play because I was you at one point! Talk the naïve little freshman girl out of her pants and use her! You're disgusting, and I won't have you staying here!" he starts toward me standing up and getting closer with every word.

"Dad! You are so wrong! Just stop!" Maya shouts at her father.

Dennis glares back at her screaming his rebuttal "I'm the parent here. You don't tell me to stop! I tell you to stop!"

Maya's POV

"Denny, calm down!" my mom tells my father in a quiet and calm voice trying to tame his rage toward Cam and me. Why is he so mad? It's not like I was having sex. He barely has proof that we kissed.

"Don't tell me what to do Maggie!" dad snaps at mom ripping his shoulder from her grasp and causing her to stumble forward. After regaining her balance, she backs away from the large man towering over Cam. Why is he being so ridiculous?

The boy gulps nervously clearly very scared of what my dad is going to do to him. He's doing the stupid finger thing again, and I can't blame him. Dad can be scary when he's this mad.

"I kissed him! Cam was so freaked out when I did. He got all angry at me for jeopardizing his stupid hockey stuff, and his relationship with you guys! He doesn't even like me so can we just get over it? I'm sorry!" I tell both of my parents looking back and forth between them my dad finally breaking his death stare on Campbell to look at me with a shocked and very disappointed expression.

Dad looks confused as he glances between Cam and I neither of us making eye contact with him or each other. We stare blankly ahead. It's not all a lie. I did kiss him and he did say it was a bad idea. He just kind of agreed to it eventually.

"Is this true Campbell?" my mom questions probably only figuring out what happened when I spilled out the phony confession. Come on Cam. Just nod your head, say yes, do something.

I think my telepathic message was received because the next thing I noticed was his head nodding slowly.

"Okay… Campbell, you're free to go. Maya, stay put!" mom interjects as dad fumbles over what to say still confused. Is it really that shocking? I kissed a boy! Get over it!

Campbell gets up nervously still picking at his damn nails as he rushes up the stairs. "Maya honey, why?" mom asks me looking worried about me. Why would she be worried?

"Why what?" I rebut harshly my arms crossed over my chest. "Why would you do this?"

Jeez… why do you think mom? Is she dumb? What reason could I possibly have for kissing a boy other than the fact that I like him? "I like him, mom. Why else would I kiss him?" I ask her wishing that I could just receive my punishment and go cry alone in my room for another few hours.

Dad's hand smacks his forehead as he shakes his head quickly. "You're 14, Maya. There will be no more kissing anyone!" dad butts in desperately. "Ever!"

"I'm not a little kid, dad! You can't really say that! Katie had her first kiss when she was like 12. At least I'm not 12!" I yell angrily. He is shocked by this news and obviously just can't handle the thought of Katie and me actually growing up.

"Denny, why don't you let me talk to Maya? Its girl stuff." Mom suggests softly guiding my distraught father out of the living room before sitting beside me on the couch.

"Honey, are you alright? Did you kiss him because you knew we'd be upset? Is this your way of rebelling? I know all teens go through this phase, but Maya, that wasn't a good choice." My mom tells me carefully.

I roll my eyes as she tries her best to be a reassuring super mom. "I kissed him because I like him. He's nice to me, and he talks to me. I just like him. Why is it so hard to believe?" I rebut with anger in my tone. Why is it so hard for her to understand?

"Please don't use that tone with me Maya. I'm only trying to figure out what's up with you." She continues worriedly.

"Well, there's nothing up with me! It was a stupid crush! He doesn't like me! It's over! Can you just leave me alone please?" I yell at her before rushing upstairs and collapsing on my bed pretending to cry. I know that if I sound upset she'll go easy on me. I know that she'll leave me alone for a while too.

I "cry" in my room for about an hour before my mom finally comes in with a cup of tea. "Maya, dear it'll be okay. I know it's hard when your first crush doesn't share the same feelings. There are lots of fish in the sea." My mom mentions sitting on the foot of my bed holding the mug.

"I brought you some chamomile tea." She mentions resting a hand on my knee. I lift the pillow from my face frowning at her sadly before taking the mug and sipping it carefully.

"It'll get better. You'll move on and it'll be fine." She mentions trying to sound caring.

I'm not actually upset about him not liking me because he does. I'm upset that we got caught, and I'm scared that he'll get into trouble. I don't want to be the cause of trouble.

"Mom, are you guys gonna send him away?" I ask setting the mug on the side table.

She furrows her brow looking at me concerned before answering "I think he's gonna have to stay, honey. We made a commitment and he didn't break any rules. I'm so sorry." She apologizes guessing that I want him gone when that is actually the last thing I want.

I bite my lower lip to hide the smile trying to form on my face. I'm so happy that he's not being sent home. I would feel so bad if that were to happen.

"You don't have to spend time with him if you don't want to. I'm sure your father would prefer it. There'll probably be some more rules now that you… um… yeah." She continues awkwardly.

I nod my head silently and eventually mom leaves me alone in my room. I take the time to text Cam "My mom is so worried about me because you don't like me back… lol. Don't worry. You're not in trouble!"

I get a response almost immediately "I figured. Thanks so much for taking the fall. I guess it really was a bad idea."

"Yeah… It's my fault. I'm pretty sure we can't hang out anymore… like at all." I reply again only for him to respond with a frowny faced emoticon and the words "It was fun while it lasted"

That couldn't be more true. It was a lot of fun. I really like him. I don't know what I'll do now. It's not like I have a bunch of friends and Cam was really easy to talk to. I don't know. It's probably for the best though. Let's face it, Cam and I are from two different worlds. He's a jock who could get any girl he wanted and I'm just me… a nerdy cello playing ninth grader. He was going to get tired of me eventually. It's better to end it on good terms… goodish…

** Guys, I'm so sorry this took me forever. I'm also sorry its so short. I have not been in a fan fiction writing mood lately at all and when I am I always have other stuff going on. I know that that's no excuse and I am so sorry to keep you waiting so long. I hope that you enjoyed this and that you have a nice day. Leave me a review please. I love to know what you think of things!**


End file.
